Sleep Over Mayhem
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: Three girls have a anime sleep over, but then they end up getting thrown into the anime world, and they have to help save it with their fav. charactors, it should be interesting to see since they have no clue what their doing.YYHXInu C.O. Later
1. Hi Koenma

Sleepover mayhem

Hello, this idea popped into my mind randomly while babysitting and being tortured by my chibi Yoko that follows me around. (Long story don't ask.) Any how here it is.

Summery: I invite my friends to an anima sleep over but during it Kioima shows up and we're thrown into a mission with our favorite anima characters, not that any of us knows what we're doing that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi (My friends character), Lore (My other friends character.), Yu-Yu-hakisho (Sadly, I don't), InuYasha, or any of its characters. But I do own any of the ideas in this story line and any of the other new characters unless I say so. Now that that's done, on with the fic!

Chapter 1: Hi Kioima.

A girl with long waist length midnight black hair laid on her stomach and picked up her see through phone (You know, the ones where you can see all the wires inside of it and stuff.) and began to dial up her best friends Lore and Yugi on three way. (I wish.) "Hello?" Lore's dad asked. "Hi Mr. Suki, um, is Lore there?" I asked. "Yes, Hold a min. and I'll get her for you." He replied. The girl heard as he set the phone down and heard him call, "Lore! Your friend is on the phone!" "I'm coming!" She head Lore say in the back ground. A sec. later Lore's voice came on the phone. "Hello?" Lore asked. "Ohlla!" The girl said cheerily. "Hay, Rain." Lore said in her usual cheery voice. "Hay, Guess what." Rain exclaimed in an excited tone.

"What? Is the anima convention in town?" She asked in a hopeful tone. "Well, no but I got some thing just as good." Rain replied. "And what would that be?" she asked skeptical. "My dads going to let me have an anima party this weekend!" Rain said in an (If at all possible for her.) even more excited tone than before. "You're kidding." Lore gasped. (Yes I know this is boring but bare with me. Lore and Rain called Yugi and informed her and they began to make plans for the anima party.

On Saturday night… (Yes I know I'm skipping a lot but it would have been way to long to write the whole thing, and boring for all of you readers. )

All of us laughed as we played music and told about the funniest stuff we had seen in anima and other movies such as Kung POW (That's a funny movie you should see it.) "Ya, and remember when Kenshin sang drink the socka? Lore and I where rolling on the floor holding our ears in pain." I commented laughing. Yugi laughed as well, she then pushed her brown bangs behind her ears with her chest length hair that had been put in a pony tail along with the rest of ours, except mine that was in a French braid compliments of my older sister Molly whom was about 17. (Ok that's a lie but this is my story!) "I know so was I. Remember when Hiei got teased by Kooabara who didn't even know it!" Yugi said laughing. Her brown eyes shimmered in the lamp light as she started to laugh again. "Ya, I memorized the whole Sean, Kooabara: So we missed it just because I took a little extra time to brush my teeth?" Kooabara asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure your minty fresh breath is much appreciated, what is that ridiculous appendence growing out of the top of your head?

Yusekay: I don't want to talk about it, Kurama how are you feelin'? Kurama: Fine. Hiei: Looks like your injuries aren't as bad as you led us to believe. Kurama: No, I guess not compared to your energy lose. Hiei: Hn. Kooabara: You should let Yukeana heal you the moment she touches you you'll feel better than you ever have before, she's actually partly here to look for her long lost a strange d (My computer said that was wrong so I had to space it out.) brother, I'm going to help her look! Kurama: We should assist her in finding her brother too Hiei. Yusekay: Yah, you could even lend an eye." Hehe, which was the funniest." I said ending the small skit. Suddenly we all stiffened. "You feel that?" Yugi asked. "Ya, that's a creepy feeling alright," Lore said. I nodded my head in agreement. (Yikes! I for got to describe Lore, If I end up not telling you in the story I will tell you at the end of this chapter.) I looked over at the window. "This feels like that time I was watching Kurama get tortured by Karasue." I mentioned shivering. "Not to mention him getting hit on by that gaywod!" Lore said frowning. "Ya, and to me this feels like when Hiei almost got killed by that freaky bird dude with the whole steaming spear episode." Sami said a shiver going up her back again.

"Greetings girls." A childish voice said from over by the door. All of us turned and we all screamed "Kioima?!" at the same time. "But, you're an anima character." Lore protested. Yugi, Lore and I stared at Kioima for a moment before we stared to laugh our heads off. Kioima frowned. "What in the three worlds are you laughing at?" "I thought it was funny that the spirit world was run by a toddler in the show but I didn't think it was actually true!" Laughed Yugi. We soon stopped laughing. "Ahem, as I was saying." Kioima said and began to float in the air above us.

"I am Kioima of the spirit world as you are well aware of, your names are, Lore, Rain, and Yugi, am I correct?" He asked pointing to us, whom where still in our p.j.'s might I add. (I know this doesn't "flow" but go with it.) Yugi had a large T-shirt on that said cute neko in green letters over the gray background, and plaid loose fitting pants.

Lore had a loose black T-shirt that had the Japanese symbol for Kitsune on it in red. She wore black pants to match her T-shirt that where loose, and black hair that, like Yugi, was in a fairly loose pony tail, the T-shirt was short so it revealed a bit of her stomach. I wore a red tank top with a white rose on it; next to the rose it had the Japanese symbol for butieful in black on the right to the rose.

I also wore loose black pants that revealed a bit of my waist. "Yes, those are our nick names though." I said smiling. "Our real names are Amy," I pointed to my self. "Laura." I pointed to Lore. "And Samie." I ended pointing at Yugi. "Well, first we will have to transform you according to how you are in your fan fic.'s." Kioima said holding both hands up over all of us. "But." Lore was cut of when a blinding light came through the room.

Tehehehe, evil cliffy. Oh well please r/r. thanks. Well as I promised this is what Lore looks like: Hair: Mid night black, chest length. Eye color: Green Height: Same as Yusekay (Around it anyway)


	2. Rain's Troubles

Chapter 2: Rain's trouble's

Lore groaned as she sat up in her bed. She blinked several time's before her eyes focused on the room she was in. She looked around and saw that she was in a western style bunk bed. She got out of it and looked to find Amy, or Rain as she preferred to be called. She was sleeping soundly under some blankets. "Hay Rain…. Wake up." Lore said nudging Rain. "Hmm? 5 more min." She mumbled turning over. "Rain, Yoko Kurama's here." Lore said snickering. "Huh? Where." She said looking up. "C'mon, time to wake up." She said cheerily. "Where are we any how?" asked Rain. "I don't know but I had the strangest dream that Kioima came to our sleep over." Lore replied. "I did too!" Rain said. "Hay I wonder where Sami is." Lore said looking around. "I got a feeling she's in the next room, it's like I can sense her." Rain said. "Well let's go find her shall we?" Lore said hopping down off the side of the top bunk followed by Rain. They walked over to the door and found a hall way lit with torches.

"Doesn't this vagly remind you of some place on T.V.?" asked Lore. "Ya, it sorta looks like Genki's temple." Agreed Rain. We walked over to the next door down the hall next to ours, there was a snoring sound heard from it. "I don't think that's Sami's room." I whispered. "Hay, Lore, Rain! There you are!" said a hushed voice. We looked over to see Sami behind us. "Sami!" We whispered together. We jogged over to her. "Doesn't this look like Genki's temple or is it just me. Rain when did you get White tips on your hair?" she asked. "Huh?" she replied and looked at her hair, sure enough her black hair now had white tips. "So you're finally up are you?" We whirled around to see none other than teenage Kioima. "Hay, um, Rain, is it just me or are you shorter now?" asked Sami looking over. "Huh?" Rain looked over and noticed that she was right, they use to be shorter than her, but now they where each about 5 to 6 inch. Taller. "Aw man." I said kicking at some invisible dirt. "As I said before, you now look like and are exactly like your characters, relations, height, every thing you are your character." He said looking at Rain in particular. "Wait doesn't that mph." Rain hastily covered Lore's mouth. "Shhhh!" Rain hissed. "Ok, ok." Lore replied in a muffled voice. Rain let go of her mouth and sighed in relief. Sami and Kioima just sweat dropped. "Ahahahahaha. Um, any way, why where we brought here?" Rain said trying to change the subject. "Well, first I want you guys to first eat a good breakfast, by the time you're done, my idiotic spirit detective and his "Partner," "should be up." Kioima said looking at the door where the snoring was issued from.

"Oh, ok." Rain muttered. "Where's the kitchen?" asked Lore energetically. "Ya, and what are we having?" asked Sami smiling. "You'll have to ask Yukeana." Kioima replied leading us into the Kitchen. "Wow, they really do have all the characters of Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Hmm, I wonder if the characters of InuYasha are here to." Said Lore in a far off voice. "Some ones thinking about Sesshomaru again." Rain whispered into Sami's ear. Sami giggled. "Huh, what'd you say?" asked Lore snapping out of her fantasy. "Yup, I was right." Rain said also giggling. "Was right about what?" wined Lore. "Oh, nothing." Rain said in a sing song voice. Lore was about to protest but was stopped by Yukeana's voice. "Hello, I'm Yukeana, Kioima tells me he brought you here to help with a problem, but he hasn't told me exactly what it is yet." Yukeana said absentmindedly.

"What problem?" asked Lore turning to look at Kioima suspiciously followed by Rain and Sami. "Well, um, like I explained before, I'll tell you all about it when Yusekay and Kuwabara get up." Kioima said nervously. "Wait, what about Kurama and Hiei, aren't they coming?" asked Sami. "Sesshomaru." Lore said absentmindedly. Every one fell over anima style. "Would you quite day dreaming!" yelled Rain. "Oh, sorry. So, what are we going to eat?" Lore asked. "I made pancakes and rice balls." Yukeana said smiling. 'It's hard to think Yukeana and Hiei are related.' Thought Sami as she ate her pancakes.

"Hay, what's up with you Rain?" asked Lore looking up seeing that she hadn't touched her pancakes. Rain looked up at Lore and shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing." "Suuurrreee." Lore said rolling her eye's and began eating the rest of her pancakes. "I need to use the restroom, where is it?" Rain said standing up and looking up at Yukeana. "Oh, it's just down the hall." Yukeana said looking up from her rice ball. "Thanks." Rain mumbled and exited the room. "Hmm, I wonder why she seemed so down." Lore mumbled. "I don' know." Sami said with a mouth full of pancakes. "May be I should go talk to her." Yukeana mumbled standing up. "No, she would just yell at you if there was something really bothering her, either that or she wouldn't act like any thing was wrong in the first place." Lore said not taking her eye's off the door.

Rain walked over by the bath room's that Yukeana had told her about. She sat down and hugged her legs close to her chest. "What am I going to tell every one else." Rain said under her breath.

Ok, second chapter done, but what is it Rain can't tell the others? Any guesses, if so please tell in you review. Thanks.


	3. A trip to Spirit world for answers

Chapter3: A trip to Spirit world for answers.

Rain walked past Yusekay and Kuwabara's room and back into the kitchen where Lore was examining her arm which was tightly wrapped. "So, how do you think your going to control it?" I asked sitting next to her. (You'll find out what it is if you haven't figured it out yet) "I haven't the slightest clue." Mumbled Lore. She didn't look away from her arm but just stared at it as if something was going to happen. "Ya, I wonder how we control our demon forms at that." Rain added "Don't know." Sami and Lore said together. "Ya know what I wonder most about though." Lore said thoughtfully. "What?" Sami and Rain said together. "Where are Kurama and Hiei?" "Ya, we where going to ask Kioima about it but _some one_," Rain said glaring at Lore. "Was day dreaming about a sir ton full blooded dog -demon." Rain continued. Lore sweat dropped. "Umm, sorry bout that." Said Lore nervously. "What I wonder the most is which story, fanfic, I was changed into, my human forms the same in all my story's, and my demon form is the same in about two or three story's, but I'm guessing it's my Rain version, otherwise Kioima probably would have called me Shinta from the start." Rain said thoughtfully thinking of her other fic.'s and her two character's, one being Shinta and the other being Rain, taking a mouth full of her pancake's absent mindedly but then pushed it away finding0 it was cold.

"I know a way to find out." Lore said evilly. Rain and Lore looked up at her. "And that way would be?" "Yukeana, can you get us to spirit world with out king Yenma or Kioima noticing?" asked Lore. "Yes, I think so." She said slowly. "Follow me." She added getting up.

We followed her to a room near ours, the temp. Dropped about 10 degree's once we entered; it was Yukeana's room obviously. Yukeana took out a compact mirror. "Where in the castle do you want to go?" she asked looking over to Lore. "The case fileing room or at least I think that's what it's called." Lore said. "Ok." Yukeana said opening the mirror. "Spirit world, Kioima's case fileing room." Yukeana said clearly. Suddenly the room vanished from sight, the girl's felt like there insides where being turned inside out.

The next thing they knew they where in a room full of file cabinets and manila folders. "Ok, that was weird." Lore said rubbing the back of her head. "Ya check it off on "our weird thing's" "list." Rain said getting up. "What was that?" asked Sami. "A compact transporter." Replied Yukeana holding it up. "Oh." We all said together. "O.K., Kioima's suppose to have a file on every one right." Lore said standing up. "Oh, I get it." Said Rain smiling. "Yea, all we have to do is look up our files!" Said Yugi happily standing up. "How can I help?" asked Yukeana. "You can help by trying to find our files." Chirped Yugi. All 4 of them began searching the room. "I wonder how he file's this stuff." Lore said frowning. "Ya, maybe by date's?" Suggested Yugi. "No, this file reads 92 B.C. and the next file say's 1820." Replied Rain. "I believe it goes by, possibly one half being human and the other part is demon, then there might be a section for half humans." Yukeana said wisely. "Hmm, so that's how it goes." Rain said to her self. She walked over to another part of the room, the previous part had been all human's.

A sign hung above that said "Half breed's." Rain growled at the name but thought it made sense seeing that some demon's where half and half and some where half humans. Rain began looking in one of the 20 cabinet's in the section, if this of all three worlds than there must not be very many of them. Rain moved over to the mix human cabinet. She opened it and looked over the files when she came across a familiar name. "InuYasha." Rain mumbled under my breath. Rain smiled and took the file out and took the papers out and folded them up and put them in my pocket.

'These might come in handy later.' Thought Rain. She placed the empty folder back in place and continued to look for her own folder.

5 Min. later….

"I found mine." Lore exclaimed happily. "Cool, now you can help Rain." Said Yugi happily. Lore sighed. "Alright." She replied and walked over to Rain. "No Need, I found mine." Chirped Rain taking out a manila folder. "Cool now all we need is mine." Yugi said, after about 5 more min. of searching later Lore exclaimed "I found it! Now let's get out of here before the toddler knows where here." Lore added the last part with a smile. Yukeana took out the compact and said in a light tone "Genki's temple." The same weird feeling came over them, but thankfully as soon as it started it had stopped. "Man, if I go on that thing one more time after breakfast, I'm ganna…" Sami started but was cut off by Lore whom finished for her. "Going to get very sick for not using common sense." Rain just smiled.


	4. Paper work and a fighting welcome

Yes everyone I did mean Koema (Is that How everyone spelt it?) I am sorry for confusing everyone, I umm, am the worst at changingmy spelling so that I get it right and I already wrote this chapter all the way to chapter 7 so umm ya.

Chapter: 4 – paper work and a fighting welcome

"Jeeze, now I know why Kioima never wants to do his paper work." Yugi sighed. "Ya, I know what you mean." Rain replied shuffling some papers. The kitchen table was covered in the many paper's that had been in the three files. "So, let's see, InuYasha." Muttered Rain looking at the extra file she had snuck. "InuYasha? How? Wait, if he's real, then…" Lore cut off and had stars in her eyes. "That must mean Sesshomaru exist." She said in a dreamy tone. Yugi and Rain both sighed and shook there heads. Yukeana just sweat dropped. Just then the door opened to reveal Kuwabara and Yusekay.

Yusekay's P.O.V.

"Yawn's Man, I was whooped. Huh?" I said in a tired voice. Then looked over at Yukeana, and three other girls'. "Hay, who are the three pretty ladies?" asked Kuwabara. "Kioima brought us here." Answered the shortest girl out of the group, she had long, chest length black hair with white on the end's on the bang's and the actual hair it self. She had blood red eyes like Yukeana. She wore P.J.'s and she had a slim waist. "Ya, your Yusekay and Kooabara right?" ask the tallest girl in the group. She had short brown hair and ivory green eyes, she too, like the other two girl's, wore her P.J.'s. "Sesshomaru…" The final girl said in a far off voice. I and everyone else in the room fell over anima style. "What the ?" I yelled getting up. "Quit day dreaming Lore!" yelled the shortest one hitting her on the head. "Hay Kuwabara, does she remind you of someone?" I asked but Kuwabara wasn't behind him any more. "YYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Kuwabara's voice. Yusekay looked over to see Kuwabara rushing over to Yukeana. Yusekay sighed and returned his attention over to the girl called Lore and the other two girls. "So, what are your names?" asked Yusekay. "Well, that's kind of hard to answer; our real names are Amy." The shortest girl said pointing to her self. "Laura, and Samantha, call her Sami if you must call her by her real name." Amy said pointing to the tallest girl for Sami and the girl with a bandaged arm for Laura. "Our nick name's are Rain." Again she gestured to her self. "Yugi and Lore." She pointed at her friend's.

"So, Kioima talked about retrieving three other Spirit Detective's and then telling us about our next case, He must not want to assign Hiei and Kurama to this one for some reason, other wise Kurama would already be here." I said to myself explaining everything.

Kuwabara's P.O.V.

Wow those are some hot chicks, wait, I have an honor code, and Yukeana is my girlfriend! Yukeana, Yukeana, Yukeana. Yukeana, Yukeana, Yukeana.

(Ok enough of that, back to a more intelligent P.O.V.)

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh, we where wondering why they weren't here." Yugi said smiling. "Umm, Yusekay, Do you know where Genki is; I must speak with her about something." Rain informed the young detective. "The old hag, I think she's out back meditating." Yusekay replied. "Why do you want to see her?" "None of your business." Rain said matter-o-facially. "Jeeze, you sound like Hiei." Yusekay said scratching his head. "I do, do I?" Rain said smirking. "Uh-Oh." Sami and Lore said together. "I wonder if my speed matches Hiei's as well." She ventured. "I could help you test that." Yusekay said grinning at the prospect of a fight. "That would be great, c'mon; we can spar in the back of the temple." Rain said walking out the door. Yugi and Lore walked up to Rain. "Hay, you sure this is a good idea?" asked Yugi. "I mean you've seen what he can do, not to mention you don't know how to access you spirit energy." Lore added. "Yes I do. I explained how I got them in my story, so if Kioima said we're just like we are in our stories, then that would mean…" Rain explained. "We all just have to do what we explained in our stories." Lore finished smiling widely.

Out side…

"I've always wanted to face off ageist you Yusekay." Rain said smirking. "Well, now you got your chance and it's to bad your going to loose." Yusekay said smirking. "Urameshi, I can't believe you're going to fight a girl." Kuwabara exclaimed. "Kuwabara, you say that one more time you will wish that you had never been given the name you have." Lore said growling. "Huh, what do ya mean?" asked Kooabara. "You don't want to know." Yugi said containing her snicker. (Ever head of Kuwabara's English name?)

"Dim wit! You know better than to fight someone before a case comes up." Said Genki walking up to the 5 of them. "Aww man. Just once could she stop nagging me?" asked Yusekay out loud. "She's just pointing out some common sense." Yugi replied gruffly. "She's not nagging on you, she just pointing out that you have no brain, or at least one that isn't very big." Rain said smirking. "Who are you to talk?" asked Yusekay yelling. "I am one to talk because, A. I am not her student, and B. You are total dim wit and C. You have no clue what you got your self into." Rain said counting them off in her fingers. "She has point, you don't have any clue how much Spirit power she has, do you?" asked Yugi looking over to him. "O.K. what did I miss?" asked Yusekay, he was getting the feeling they weren't joking. "Don't worry about it, Kioima should be here soon." Lore said absent mindedly. As if on cue Bioton floated down on her Orr and said "Hello, Rain, Yugi, Lore, Welcome to Genki's temple."

O.K. forth chapter done , 6 pages just like chapter 3! R/R


	5. A Personal Mission

Chapter: 5 - A personal mission.

"Hello Bioton, I suppose Kioima sent you to tell us about our case?" Rain said as Bioton landed.

"Yes, but I would have rather he didn't, come this way." Bioton said sighing walking over to a near by tree. She sat cross legged, every one followed like wise.

"Kioima has received shocking information about a castle in Maki, a whole entire race lives there, they have been quit calm for the last 500 year's or so, about since Kioima knew of there existence. But most recently Kioima received a ransom note, from that castle, saying they had hostages, hostage's that worked for Kioima." Bioton said closing her eyes. Rain's eye's widened in realization, she cursed making her character so smart, but stayed quiet just in case she was wrong in her assumption.

"Like the saint beast this race wants immediate transportation into the living world. Kioima wondered why this peaceful race had suddenly turned violent, he checked into it and found out that the previous race was taken over, all the adult's where killed, the children enslaved, those who where old enough, and tried to run where killed." Bioton said softly. "Monster's!" Yusekay yelled in pure furry.

"That's horrible." Rain muttered.

"Oh my, such a horrible fate especially for those innocent children." Yukeana whispered.

"No one should have to be enslaved." Lore said angrily.

"Yes, these demon's where one of few that I have heard of that was trying to live peacefully." Yugi said clutching her fist tightly.

"They did not deserve such a fate." Sami said smugly, crossing her arms her fist still tight.

"Ya, killing the innocent, that seems to be on our ass kick list." Kuwabara said tone very low, Yusekay nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I had the same reaction." Bioton said softly.

"Your mission is to go and free all, the hostage's, including the two that have been kidnapped and the rest of the race that was enslaved." Bioton said in a serious tone standing up.

"Bioton…" Rain said with shadow's over her eyes.

"Hmm?" Bioton asked looking at her.

"There are two pieces of info you left out." She said looking up at her.

"What are they?" Bioton asked.

"#1 Where is the castle. And #2, who are the hostage's?" She asked, her fiery red eye's bored into Bioton. Bioton took a step back word.

"Fine, the castle is actually right next to maze castle. And the hostage's names are…" She paused and then continued. "Kurama and Hiei." The field was deadly silent, no movement except a strong wind that rattled the tree branches. "Kurama." Muttered Lore and Rain.

"Hiei." Sami said under her breath.

"Genki, may I speak with you?" asked Rain looking up.

"Hmm? Sure." She said and with that Rain and Genki walked off into the distance.

"Get some rest, you'll be leavening in the morning." Bioton said quietly and with that all of them walked silently back to the temple, all thinking the same thing 'How in the world are we going to pull this off?' with that every one returned to there room, except Rain and Genki who returned shortly afterward.

"Thank you master Genki, I appreciate the help, but one thing bother's me." Rain said. "Let me guess, how could Kurama and Hiei be captured?" Genki said knowingly.

"Yes, unless there wits match our own, they will be a very dangerous opponent." Rain replied.

"Don't think to much on it tonight, try to sleep, first we must worry about how we get there." Genki said.

"Yes, you are right." Rain said with a sigh. She bowed and then turned to go to her room but Genki stopped her by saying

"That's not the only thing that's been on your mind, has it?" Genki said.

"No, that was all." Rain said not turning around.

"Rain, don't play game's with me, if there is something you wish to tell me, tell me now." Genki said seriously. 'She does have a point. Once on our journey, our secrets are our own problems.' Rain admitted to her self. She sighed once again.

"You know everything that goes on don't you?" Rain asked smirking.

"My dimwit apprentice doesn't call me an old hag for nothing. With age comes wisdom, remember?" She said, also smirking and chuckling a bit. Yugi woke up to hear talking in the hall. She got out of bed and pushed up against the door to hear better. It was Rain and Genki.

"That's not the only thing your worried about is it?" asked Genki.

"No, that was all." Rain replied. Genki was not fooled.

"Rain, don't play game's with me, if there is something you wish to tell me, tell me now." Genki's voice was dead serious.

There was a short pause and then Rain sighed and said "You know everything that goes on don't you?" asked Rain in a kidding voice.

"My dimwit apprentice doesn't call me and old hag for nothing. With age comes wisdom, remember?" Genki said chuckling a bit.

"Fine, well, you know what a dream seeker is right?" Rain asked. Yugi guessed Genki had nodded because Rain continued.

"Well, I am one, I am guessing the effects will start shortly." Rain said in a solemn tone as if dreading it.

"I see, Well I will try and find a way to help you if I can." Genki replied.

"Thank you again master Genki." And with that Yugi heard a door open and close and heard another set of foot steps leave the hall. Yugi stayed there a moment but then moved to her bed.

"What's a dream seeker?" Yugi thought but her mind slowly drifted to her favorite 3 eyed fire demon as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Hiya everyone I know, kinda short but hey I'm worken on it.

Preveiw: (Rain) O.K. So we've been sucked into the Yu-Yu-Hakusho world right? well now we're traviling to demon world, we set up camp and umm Oh ya we get attacked with ki blast's archers with flaming arrows, Oh and yes, I waist a full can of Coke-a-Cola to save are rear ends, also we get to see some one that we thought was a kit but now he's called master! Whats up with that? find out next time on Sleep over mayhem!


	6. A secret between friends

By the way I spelled Lore wrong so it is now spelled Lor

Chapter- 6: A secret between friends

Lor woke the next morning and yawned. The golden sun light slipped into her room at first she couldn't place where she was but as she heard the distant snore's of Kuwabara and Yusekay memories flashed back to her. Lor's eye's became sad but smiled at the chance to scare Rain out of bed. She stood up and looked on the top bunk but was surprised to find she wasn't there. "Hmm, that's weird; she normally isn't up this early." Lor said to her self, she checked her watch, "I'm not normally up this early." She said in astonishment, the clock read 9:00 A.M. She shrugged it off and walked out of the room, when she turned to close the door she saw a figger on a tree branch.

She walked over to find it was Rain, she was sleeping silently. She opened the window and asked "Rain, why the heck are you sleeping out side?" Rain opened her ruby red eyes. She yawned and turned her head and smiled. "Morning, Lor." She said. "Morning, but what are you doing sleeping out side?" Lor asked once more. "I haven't the slightest clue, I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch the stars for a while, I must have fallen a sleep out here, so, you ready to go and get some breakfast?" Rain asked. Lor smiled and nodded. She moved so that Rain could climb in and they both headed down for breakfast.

Yukeana met them with a smile. "So, are you done with making breakfast yet or can we help?" Asked Rain. "Of course, you're just in time." Yukeana replied. Yusekay awoke to the wonderful smell of breakfast. He rushed down closely followed by Kuwabara. Yusekay entered just in time to see Lor setting down some French toast. "Cool!" he exclaimed and sat down and waited for the rest to come out. Genki soon joined them fully dressed, Yusekay and Kuwabara where still where in there pajama's. Everyone soon had a plate of French toast and where eating it delightfully. "MMM Rain, Lor, Yugi, Yukeana, what did you put in this?" Yusekay asked stuffing some in his mouth. "Oh, not much difference than normal, just egg's, milk, and toast of course, and hmm, demon blood." Rain added the last one with a smirk as Yusekay and Kuwabara spit some of the toast out of there mouths. "W.T.F. Rain?" Yusekay gasped as if he had been poisoned. "She was just kidding baka, calm down, she says that because her family put a secret ingredient in there and she says that as a joke." Yugi said giggling. "Lighten up, you need to relax." Lor said taking a mouth full of French toast. "Ha-ha, very funny." Yusekay said sarcastically as he shoved a way his plate. All the girls giggled in reaction. After all was said and done every one put there dishes in the sink and retired to there rooms to pack.

Rain had just folded a black tank top and stuffed it in the duffle bag when a knocking sound came from her door. Rain walked over and opened it and smiled as she seen Yugi standing there beaming in her usual hyper way. "Hey, Yugi, what's up?" asked Rain. "I over heard you and Genki talking and well, what's a dream seeker?" she asked quickly, Rain was a bit taken a back by the question but sighed any way. "Well, it's something I made up for my character quit a while ago, as the title suggest I can see into other's dream's and some time's talk to spirit's in my own dream's, which is some time's cool, but, as I thought about it I realized the horrible things about it, a dream seeker can not be trained to master it, the gift, or curse as it some time's is, grows with my other ability's but some time's it is to much and you loose sleep and get blinding head aces from it because your brain sort of over load's in a way."

Yugi was silent all she could muster was an "Oh." "But you mustn't tell any one about it, many demon's will want to posses this power. If you completely master it you can use it as an attack as well as get valuable information. So promise me ok?" Rain asked pleadingly. "O.K! I promise!" She replied happily. She then hopped out of the room hyper as ever. Rain once again began packing for the long trip ahead of her.

Hello fellow readers and all the things with a number behind it are explained in the end of the chapter from now on.


	7. To Maki!

Chapter-7: To Maki!

Every one stood out in the yard ready to go. Genki opened a portal to the demon world. "Alright, we are going to be entering the forest of fool's now, only low level demon live in it." Genki explained. "Again." Rain whispered in Sami's ear making her giggle. The rest looked on clueless. (Inside joke about the end of chapter black.) "Inside joke." Rain replied to the unanswered question. "Hay just curious but where are we in the whole spirit case thing, I mean what was your last case?" asked Rain. "Umm, let's see, it was more or less a tournament, the dark tournament." Yusekay said with a grin. "That's right, with Tagoro right?" asked Sami smiling. "Ya, you've heard of me right?" Yusekay asked in a cocky tone. "Ya, I guess you could say that." Rain said sweat dropping as well as Lore and Yugi. With that Genki opened the portal and one by one we all jumped in.

We began falling down over a forest. "Does any one besides me wish we had a Para-shoot or somthin?" Kuwabara asked looking down worriedly. "Your such a scardy cat." Yugi giggled. Lore took from her hair a small leaf. "This works for Shippo in InuYasha, I hope it works for us." Lore says and concentrates her energy into the small leaf. It pop's with some smoke and it increases so everyone is now floating down on the giant leaf. "By the way, who is Shippo?" asked Yusekay. "A small fox kit demon, but I suppose by now in current time's he's full grown." Lore said. "What do you mean "Current times?" asked Kuwabara. (Kuwabara actually caught something important! Gasps the world is coming to an end!)

"Well, the story that we watch takes place in the "Past" in renaissance Japan, they never specify how long ago." Yugi explained. "Weird, what show?" asked Yusekay. "Yugi! They don't know yet!" Yelled Lore hitting her on the head. "Oops." Yugi said in reply. "Know what?" asked Yusekay. "Well, actually, we are not from this dimension, where we come from we don't know how to access spirit energy or any of that, where more or less normal. But then Kioima showed up during our sleep over and well, here we are." Rain explained. They soon landed on the ground. The leaf retreated back to normal size.

"We shouldn't travel Maki by night, it's not safe, and so we shall make camp here." Genki said after a bit of walking. "Good, I hate all this hiking." Yusekay said leaning on a near by tree. "I call making tent." Kuwabara said. "Wow, you are sure in a hurry to help." Yugi said as Kuwabara took off his pack. "No, I just don't want to be the one to get the fire wood, that person is always the one to get attacked." Kuwabara replied taking out a sack containing some stakes for the tent. "I shall help, I had to learn how to put one up for Mr. Dondit and Mr. Slophstra's evil boot camp." Rain said also taking out some supplies. Yusekay and Kuwabara looked at her with raised eye brows. Genki showed no emotion but she smirked just the same. "I'll tell you what she told me if you guy's come and get fire wood." Lore said. "Ya, I think you should, Yugi could help me." Rain said slyly trying to get Kuwabara to go with Lore and actually maybe be useful knowing full well he couldn't put up a tent. They all agreed. Genki helped Yugi and Rain put up the tent while Lore, Kuwabara, and Yusekay went to get fire wood and water for the hot chocolate and food.

Once all was said and done the group gathered around the fire and drinking hot chocolate or tea. Rain's eye's narrowed but she did nothing but kept sipping her hot chocolate, she noticed that Lore had her eye's closed so she knew that Lore had noticed it as well, Yugi, Yusekay and Kuwabara where laughing and looking at the fire and there marshmallow's. Genki seemed care free as she too sipped her tea. "Get out of the way!" Rain yelled.

A Ki blast shot out of a tree. Everyone scrambled out of the way of the flying arrows and blast of spirit energy. "W.T.F." yelled Yusekay jumping behind a tent. An arrow that was literally fired up hit one of the tents. "Hay, that's my tent!" yelled Kuwabara standing up. An arrow almost took off his head. "I am sick of this, want to have a bit of target practice?" asked Lore smirking knowing full well what was going on. "Sure, sounds like fun to me." Rain said smirking. Yugi nodded and shot a spirit energy blast above her head. The shots where now all aimed at where the blast had been. Rain shot one into one of the trees. A series of explosions went of in the trees like dominos. All was silent for a moment. "Is it safe now?" asked Kuwabara peaking from his hiding place. A shot fired at his head. He ducked down and said in a high pitched voice. "Guess not…" "W.T.F. is going on?" Yusekay asked in a very annoyed tone. "The Ki blast where from a series on Ki gun's hooked up to aim at movement but the arrows are from actual archers." Rain explained. "We must have p.o.'Ed them by crossing on their territory." Lore Joked. "Either that or it's all girls and it's their…" Yusekay began but a can hit his head. "Shut it Yusekay!" Sami yelled angrily. "That gives me an idea." Rain thought grabbing an 8 pack of cream soda. "Amy, what are you doing with the cream soda and the coke-a-cola?" Lore asked nervously. Rain just smirked and took some coke and shook the can vigorously. "Hey, that's, my coke!" Yusekay yelled but was silenced by another arrow. "I swear if you guys don't stop in 5 sec. I will blow you to kingdom come!" Yusekay shouted but the fire never ceased or hesitated for that matter. "Yusekay don't you dare!" Rain warned Yusekay was about to ask why when Rain opened the can and threw it up as fast as she could. The can hit the tree spraying pop every where in the tree. A painful cry shouted out and a figger fell from the tree. "Ouch! Vile acid liquid!" shouted the figger it was the voice of a young teenager. The fire ceased for a moment. The figger was shined with a random ray of sun light (I mean moon light ). Standing in front of them was a tall hansom kitsune. He had long silver hair with black on the tips of his tail and ears. He also had two black demonic rings around each arm, He wore a red fighting outfit with a demon symbol that was written in demon lang. that Rain did not recognize.

When he looked up his eye's shown ocean blue. "HAHAHAHA Demon boy got defeated with a can of coke!" Yusuke laughed. Another arrow just missed Yusuke's head. "Would you quit that!" Yusuke yelled. Another figger dropped down beside the boy kitsune who had rearmed himself. "Jue, stop, I want to know why these human's are here." said a boy's voice. 'That sound's a lot like…' Yugi thought but was cut off. "Master Shippo." Rain, Yugi, and Lore's jaws dropped. "Shippo!" Lore exclaimed. A young boy stood from his hidden spot. He was tall and had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, he had green eyes. He was wearing a pair of black hankimas and a green gi. "Talk about you clashing cloths." Yusuke said peaking out of his hiding spot. "How do you know my name? Why are you here?" Shippo demanded. "Umm, how are we going to explain this one?" whispered Yugi in Lore's ear. "Haven't the slightest clue." Lore whispered back. "We are in search of a fortress holding some of our friend captive and an entire race that was enslaved." Rain explained. "You still haven't explained how you know my name." Shippo said still not trusting them fully. "We know Sesshomaru." Sami blurted out. Shippo's eyes eye's narrowed.

"Nice job." Lore whispered. "You said it so many times earlier it was the only thing I could come up with at first thought." Yugi said sweat dropping. "And they say I'm dumb." Yusekay said (His eyes are like this -). "Shut up!" Yugi yelled glaring at him intensely making him back a way slowly. (She had her moments) "I am related to an old friend of yours." Rain interrupted hesitantly. "Oh ya and who is that." Shippo tempted her. Rain closed her eyes and sighed. "InuYasha." Rain said opening her ocean blue eyes. Shippo was taken aback as well as everyone else but Genki and Lore. "You lie." Shippo accused. "Yes, I somewhat did, where is InuYasha, he may explain everything." Rain said. "He…died." Shippo said looking down. Rain had knew he had being a half demon and not a full blooded one, but for some reason this really hit her smack dab in the hart as if someone had stabbed her.

Yusuke walked up to her cautiously and put a hand on her shoulder. "You O.K.?" He asked gently. "Ya, I'm fine." Rain said quietly. "Your really telling the truth aren't you?" Shippo asked. "Yes, will you please let us go in peace?" Rain asked in a pleading voice. "Only if you let us help you." Shippo said smiling. "But master Shippo." The younger kitsune protested. "I know you don't trust them, but I do, I have been through enough to know humans, I was a live before the gate to demon world and living world was set up." Shippo said standing up strait now. Kitsune's from around the area dropped from their spots in the trees. They greeted the group with smile, a bit more of a frown with Kuwabara and Yusuke but that was because they where human. "We are sorry about wrecking your camp site." Shippo said smiling at Rain. "It's O.K." Rain replied with a smile of her own shaking shippo's hand. "No, it's not O.K.!" Yusuke shouted. "They killed my tent TT" Yusuke said in a quieter tone anime tears coming down his face. Rain and Shippo sweat dropped while looking at Kuwabara crying over their lost tents Lore cried over the losse of her precous coke but forgot about it as soon as the next sentece was said. "Well, how bout some food." Shippo suggested. "Food. TT" Lore said also with anime tears going down her face.

"Food seems good about now." With that the gang was escorted to a large cave or more or less cavern. It was big enough for a whole town or more or less a small village. "So what you got to eat here?" Yusuke asked.

There, chapter 7, and I fixed Yusuke's name! Yay, please review. Thankies in advance to everyone.


	8. Thoughts under a half shown moon

Hello again, Yay I'm finally up dating.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or any of its characters.

Chapter8: Thoughts under a half shown moon.

Yusuke sat down eating his food as fast as he could, the same was with Kuwabara. Lore and Sami ate in a normal pace, both chatting a bit in between bits of food. Rain sat down and ate as she normally would but stayed quiet. Shippo walked over to her table and sat down. "You seem troubled." Shippo said. "You've grown kit." Rain said smirking. "Wow Kit, haven't been called that in ages." Shippo laughed. Rain cracked a smile. "So, when do we leave?" Shippo asked. "We, what we?" Rain asked smirking. "Well, I'll be accompanying you of course." Shippo said forgetting all abut his previous question to Rain. "We leave tomorrow at first day light." Rain announced. Lore over heard her and groaned. "Why so early Rain?" She cried. "Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad." Sami replied. "But it is." Lore wined. "Plus, Rain killed the coke-a-cola."

Rain shook her head laughing. "Seriously Rain, why so early?" Yusuke also joined the wining. "Because, the faster we go the faster we get Kurama and Hiei back." Rain explained. "Oh." Lore and Yusuke said together. "I will go with you to the ends of the earth my love." Kuwabara said holding Rain's hands in his. SMACK. Many kitsune's looked up from their meals to see a human with orange Elvis style carrot orange hair flying across the cave and into a near by wall. They looked over to Rain whom had her right fist raised and her right eye was twitching and a vain was popping out of her temple, To say the least she looked extremely annoyed. With in a few min. they all returned to eating. Shippo sweat dropped at this. "You can sleep here tonight, in the morning we will refresh our supplies and start off." Shippo said smiling reassuringly. Suddenly Rain was pulled from her chair and was being dragged over to a small stage, Rain grabbed Lore whom grabbed Yugi whom tried to grabbed some one else but failed miserably and just caught thin air. Rain looked down to see a small kit. "What are you doing?" Rain asked. "The one geesey guy Yusuke told me you punch hard but sing really really good, although he smells weird." The girl said absent mindedly. "Your point?" Yugi asked. "We want to hear you sing." The kit said as she let go and ran off, alot of the kitsunes in the room burst out clapping. All three of the girls waved nervously. "Yusuke I am going to kill you." Rain muttered under her breath. "Sing 3." 2 of the drunker teen kitsune's sang together. Rain sang the first thing that came to mind. " "Hello, my name is Shiko." A girl said walking up. "I was woundering if I could have a training lesson tonight master Shippo." The young girl had long black hair with black kitsune ears and tail. She wore a long skirt with a slit on both sides that stared at her knees, she wore a strapless top that had a singal red gem at the bottom, both matterials where mid-night black. Rain giggled silently at shippo's "Nick name." 'I just hope we can save them.' The same thought crossed through all 3 of the girls minds.

Speaking of our favorite demons, lets check in on them shall we…

"Damn it all!" Hiei yelled loudly punching a stone wall but it didn't budge. "You shouldn't waist what little energy we managed to hide from them Hiei." Kurama suggested sitting on a long hanging, dirty board the demon's of the castle call a bed. "I can't beleive I let my self get into this!" Hiei said heatedly. He threw his arms in the air. Neither where bandaged and nether had the normal black dragon tattoo on it. He sat on the opposite dirty, hanging, board, that the demons of the castle called a bed, from Kurama. 'Yoko, are you sure there is no other way out of here?' Kurama asked his other half. 'With out my power no, but I asure you, if I do indeed get it back they shall pay, endlessly.' Yoko thought dangerously. 'Hmm, I was thinking the sinning tree for the boss and the seed of the death plant for the one who captured us.' Suigie replied sourly. 'Not a bad idea.' Yoko replied. Another growl was issued from Hiei. "I have a few creative idea's of my own fox." Hiei growled. "At least your jigon eye can't be taken a way." Kurama said. Hiei grunted and glared at him from the corner of his eye's.

Now back to our resue group...well sort of...

Rain looked out at the moon, a half moon, "Butieful, isn't it." A voice said from behind her. "Shiko! I didn't know you where still up." Rain said in surprise turning to see the teenage shiko. "So, what are you thinking about?" she asked sitting next to her. "Just thinking about how much my life has changed, but most of all, how am I ever going to do this?" She replied. "Do what, save your friends?" Shiko asked. "Ya, to tell you the truth, I'm not apart of this world, Kioima transported us here from another demention, before, well, lets just say I wasn't much of a fighter... Except for that time fernadeiz slapped me. Umm he didn't exactly come around me very much after that." Rain said with a chuckle. Shiko laughed. "I always woundered what it would be like to go on adventure with InuYasha or the Yu-Yu-Hakusho gang. But now, I don't know if I can do it, I mean what if I screw up and because of that, Kurama and Hiei don't get saved, and even worse, not only do they get hurt but everyone else does too." Rain confessed looking down.

"Ya know what, I used to think that too, When I first met Shippo and the gang I was looking for an adventure but when I first fought I kinda found out it wasn't as easy as I thought." Shiko said with a chuckle. "Ya, I know what you mean." Rain said with a faint smile.

Every one felt a trimendous weight on there shoulders, each thought long and hard about what lay ahead, each in there own way. (Caugh Kuwabara caugh sleeping Caugh caugh wow alergy season already? Tara: IT'S WINTER IDIET! Me: Oh ya, ') Amy stared out the window un blinkingly Sami also looks up at the moon rewrapping her bandaged arm in a near by tree. Lore lays down on the feild and she too staires at the half moon that shined brightly in the open sky way. Yusuke is looking at pictures that where taken at the tornament smileing and frowning at diff. pic.'s Kuwabara... ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ Each in there own way of course.

O.K. that chapie done


	9. Off we go again!

Chapter 9: Off we go again

The sun rose early in the morning sky of Maki. Lor yawned widely as they walked down the betten path. "Man it's to earily for this." Yusuke yawned. "If you would have gone to bed earilier you wouldn't be so tired." Kuwabara accused. "He does have a point there Yusuke." Yugi said sweat dropping. Rain yawned as well. "I wouldn't mind a few extra winks of sleep either." Shippo said putting a hand over his mouth and walked a bit closer to (Hmmm, who should be my next victom...) Rain and, well as the autheress would put it, he pulled a Miroku. (For thouse of you who don't watch it that much he gropped her behind.) A vain popped out of her head as she beat him into the ground. "Hey I wanna beat up the hentei too." Yugi wined and jumped in and begain puching him. Both girls walked away brushing off invisable dust from their hands. "Seems he picked up a thing or two from Miroku." Rain growled. "Lets just hope it doesn't get him in trouble like Miroku's ansester did." Sami said sweat dropping walking a way with Rain. Lore, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed sweat dropping leaveing Shippo on the ground with a bloody nose and verous bruises, he soon recovered and followed the others.

Kurama and Hiei...

"Hey fox, forbidden child, not so tough with out your powers now are you." The dumbest guard in the world teased as he walked up to the cell Hiei and Kurama where in. "You should watch what you say, it could come back around to hurt you." Hiei said dangerously walking up to the guard. Only the demonic steel bars where between them. "What goes around comes around is the rule of thum in human world." Kurama said also looking at the dumb guard. "And whos going to make it come around as you say? You? Don't make me laugh, Your powers are gone, thease bar's aren't human steel, weak and frail like the two of you are, their demonic and if you do touch them they will give you and electric shock that will knock you out. Don't think you can do much." the guard snidely remarked. (Sec. mistake) "So sit back cause your weak...and helpless." He countiued just close enough so that he would not be shocked. (Strike 3 your out!) Hiei grabbed him getting an electric shock but its power was cut in half by the jiggon eye who's goal was to protect it self, and in doing so, protect its master, namely Hiei. He pulled the gaurd into the rail and shocked the dumb cocky guard. Once Hiei let go he fell to the ground, dead or alive Hiei could care less. "Is he still alive?" Kurama asked smileing.

"He insulted me, what do you think fox?" Hiei asked annoyed at the now officially dead guard. Kurama chuckled and carfully pulled the key from the guard. "Well played, well played." A short fat man said in a black suit. "But not good enough, your friends are coming, they too will fall to toku tarukena'." They chuby brother of the former crime lord chuckled. "Now, stay in your cage like good animals." Tarukena' said greedily. Both Kurama and Hiei both growled at this. "Shoju, please show our asteamed guest the might of a super A class demon." A large figger loomed over the former trillionair. He laughed menicingly.

We haven't seen Koenma in a while lets check what he's up to shall we...

"HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THIS! I'M LUCKY MY FATHER HASN'T FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS YET!" Koenma yelled flustraited. "Koenma, no one could have for saw it." Bioton said worriedly. "My two smartest detectives captured, I've disrupted the time space because I had to go recrute thouse girls! I'm in for more than spankings if this goes through to my father." Koenma wined thinking about not only the 50 to 100 spankings but possibly being taken off the Spirit detective rankings, what with all the other things that have gone wrong in the past with preveous spirit detectives. (hint hint.)

Okey dokey then, lets leave him to spase out...

"Wow, that was fun!" Yusuke said punching the last low class demon.

"Yusuke, wow, you are a very good fighter." Shippo said standing over a demon of his own.

"Don't encourage him." Lor wispered. Sami and Rain snickered.

"Duh I'm good, I did win the whole dark tornament." Yusuke said smoothly.

"Hey, you had my help too Urameshi!" Kuwabara wined.

"You lost almost every damn fight!" Yusuke retaliated.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Rain said standing in front of them. "Aww, Rain why'd ya break it up?" Sami asked. Her, Lor and Shippo where sitting on set-up chairs, and all drinking either cream soada (Lore: CREAM SOADA! mmmmmmm) or coke-a-cola (Lore: mmm Cake-a-cola...).

"Where'd you get the set-up chairs?" Rain asked distracted. All three pointed at a diff. person. Rain smiled and roled her eyes. "Hey guys! wait up!" Two figgers where seen in the distance.

"Shiko! Jue!" Sami yelled as the young kitsune's came closer.

"Shiko? Jue? What are you doing here?" Shippo demanded.

"We want to help them, we've each trained 4 years under you master Shippo Slight giggles heard in the back ground we are allowed to have feild training now." Shiko annouced.

"Yeh! Shiko is right plus it's too boring at the village, I want a mission." Jue wined like a little kid.

"Acting like that I wouldn't say you have trained for 4 years." Shippo retorted.

"Acting like you just did a couple of hours ago didn't seem like you've been training all your life either!" Rain said so everyone could hear her.

"C'Mon Shippo, let 'em come, we have a better advantage in numbers." Lor said smileing. Shippo growned in defeat.

"Good, now lets get going Miroku the 2nd." Rain said smileing and begain walking ahead.

"Your never going to let me live that down are you?" Shippo wined at her side.

"Probably not." Rain muttered.

5 hours later...

"Need surger..." Sami moaned.

"I have some Pixi stix that where imported from the human world." Shippo said handing her, Lore, and Rain some.

"NO!" Yusuke exclaimed. To late they had all poured it in there mouths.

5 sec. later...

"Faster Faster!" Yugi yelled. She had hopped on the back of Shippo and was now whipping him like a race horse.

"Hurry Yugi chan! We must catch the royal shiny's!" Lore exclaimed also whipping Jue whom she was riding.

"OUCH! That hurts!" Jue wined running his highest speed he could reach carrying her.

"On word Yusuke! We must not let them get to it first!" Rain yelled. She was riding Yusuke on his back.

"Wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled running after the very strange looking group.

Yes, a very strange traviling group in deed.

O.K. Chapter 9 done! yay! I'm so happy, kind of a funny chapter, and pointless to but oh well.


	10. Shippo Play's Electric Gitar!

Chapter:10- Shippo play's electric gitar!

It had been about an hour and a half of walking, I mean it had been about a half an hour of running/ riding the 4 exosted boys dropped in the grass about a foot from the road. It was about dusk by now.

"Wow, you guys are realy out of shape, I'm not even tired." Yugi said smiling widely. The 4 boys gave her strange looks.

"Well at least you got your daily training." Rain said also smiling widely. All four of them dropped their heads and layed flat on the gound moaning.

"Guess we'll have to make camp ne?" Rain asked. (Hmm...who shall be my next victom...)

"I'll go get the fire wood." Lor volentered.

"O.K." Yugi said half hartedly as she took out a bottle of water and gave it to Yusuke. Yusuke hastaly took it and guzled it down. "Better go find a spring." Rain said sweat dropping. Rain headed through the shrubbery, listening carfully and sniffing the air now and again.

"I smell some over there." she wispered to her self. She then walked over in the direction she smelt some. She soon heard running water. She walked closer to the streem. She knelt down over the clear water.

'Wow, this water is never this clean even in current time filters.' Rain thought smileing but suddenly she caught a wiff of something that was similar to human but diff.

'Must be a demon.' Rain thought.

'Cureosity kill's the kitsune.' She thought smirking.

"No need to look." Said a towering figger.

Rain world around to see a tall demon with long silver hair and pointed ears, his venamise yellow eye's bore into her. "Sesshomaru!" Rain gasped in surprise sumbling backwords, She tripped on a root and fell into the spring. The Inu made no motion of movment he just stood there staring at her.

"Hey you... Eeep Sesshomaru." Lor came from behind and her eye's grew wide. With delight she smiled.

"Stay out of this." He said glaring at her. Lore's smile faded and turned to a frown.

"Umm No, I don't think I will, this is my friend mr. I'm so good lord Sesshomaru." Lore said huffily.

'Lore always did say she wasn't scared of him, I never thought it was entirely true.' Rain thought but she was more afraid of what Sesshomaru was going to do rather than how amusing it was to see someone tell him off.

'Why does this hanyou not fear me? If she knows who I am?' Sesshomaru questioned frowning at the young girls attics.

'Hn.' He said withdrawing his sword. He senced a great power within her.

"What is your name?" he asked in a mono tone voice.

"Mizumaru." Lore answered. Sesshomaru stared coldly at her. "Stay out of this." He repeated. She glared at him angrily.

"I told you I wont back off." She said angrily.

"Then you will die." he said calmly.

"You will have to kill me first before you lay a hand on her." Rain's eye turned a feirce ice blue.

"You will not harm either of us." Lor chimed in. Sesshomaru could feel both there levels climbing at an alarming rate. 'He can do anything he wants, but lord of the western lands or not he will not harm any of my friends!' Rain thought, one thing got Rain really worked up, and that was hurting thouse close to her. Lor felt the same way, they where all very close, sure there where a few things that where not shared but still!

'I donnot have patence for this at the moment, I have more important things to attend to.' He thought gruffly.

Sesshomaru gave another cold glare at both of them and disappeared from veiw. A few leaves rusteled in the wind from his demonic speed. (Don't look at me I'm not exactly the expert on InuYasha my friend is.) Shippo burst into the clearing carring his contanna.

"I senced Sesshomaru! Where is he?" Shippo demanded

"I dunno." Rain replied smileing happily, the ice blue deraning from her eye's replaced by the warm blood red.

"He's gone." Lor replied.

"See Urameshi I told you the one to get fire wood or water was the first to get into trouble." Kuwabara's voice said huffing and puffing his way into the clearing.

"Sorry to say but your late again." Sami said as she swong her feet in a near by branch smileing happily.

"What do ya mean?" Kuwabara demanded.

"It means, dufis, that the fight is over." Yusuke said angrily.

"No, I imagion it isn't quit over. C'Mon, lets go back to the camp site." Rain said leading.

"Rain, do me a faver and try not to get into any trouble that requires me running, I'll keel over the next time I have to go with out some food." Yusuke wined his stomic giving a loud growl. Rain laughed and Lor rolled her eyes. Sami giggled and Kuwabara's stomic ecoed Yusuke's.

"I get to make dinner!" Yugi shouted running ahead of the group.

"Wait up!" Rain said as her and Yugi laughed following her.

"Wait for us!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. Sesshomaru watched as the teens left.

'It can't be.' Sesshomaru thought from the shadows of the trees.

' Keh, Then again What do I care?' He thought grunting and walked off into the woods. (Quote from Hiei in the Pultergiest report )

"So tired..." Yusuke said yawning with a lump for a stomic. Kuwabara too had a full stomic, actually, stuffed is more like it. (E Meow)

"I don't know where to go anymore now that the paths gone, most of demon world has changed over the years, espeicaily since demon world and human world have been cut off." Shippo explained.

"Great! Just great." Yusuke said.

"More walking."

"You know what, I'm woundering if you'll go insain when your stranded out here with no gel for your hair Yusuke." Rain said with a cat face smile.

"Wait! She's right!" Yusuke said in panic. "That is why we are going to the nearest town for directions and some local gosip." Rain said taking out a map.

"Hey! Where did ya get that!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Outta Koenma's suit case since he slept at Genki's the night we came over to make sure we didn't freak out and run off or somthin." Rain replied.

"Alright, where here about 2 miles after the path ends." Rain said pointing on the map.

"And the next town that most likely has gel is this one, 5 more miles a way." Rain said moving her finger along the map. "Well what are we waiting for?" Yusuke said standing up. "For you to sit down, it's around 12 at night Yusuke!" Lor said frowning. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"I mean tomorrow." Yusuke said nervously. Most of the members of the campsight roled there eye's at the detective. "Now I beleive he got a 12 on the physical science test." Yugi muttered. Rain and Lor snickered.

"You got a 12!" Kuwabara demanded laughing.

"So! You got a 7!" Yusuke shouted back smirking, Kurabara's face fell, now it was Yusuke's turn to laugh.

The next morning they packed up, Yusuke and Kuwabara with more energy than normal, They headed out by around 8 a.m. after 5 min. of walking Yusuke muttered,

"I'm going to yell at Kurama and Hiei for getting captured and makeing me get up every morning before school starts."

"#1 Whe'er makeing you get up not them and #2 school stares at 7:30 Yusuke." Lor said counting off two fingers.

"Not for me it doesn't." Yusuke muttered. Rain closed her eye's shacking her head. Yugi giggled.

"Join the club." Yugi added still giggling.

"Hey, I have perfect attendence." Kuwabara boasted flexing his mussles tword Lor.

"-- Good for you." Lor said moving away from him.

"And anyone cares why?" Jue asked.

"It's a good thing!" Kuwabara yelled. "You know all about perfect attendence don't yea Jue." Shiko said sarcasticly. "HEY!" Jue yelled fuming.

"He skips about once a week at least." She explained.

"And yet he wounders how he was defeated by a soda can." Lor said rolling her eye's. Jue just growled. Shippo smirked.

"She does have a point." Jue glared at his master.

Five hours of fighting later...

"Where here." Rain said softly. She moved the branches that obscured their vision to reveal a small town but in the middle was a huge cave like tavern.

"This village is home to many types of demon, they mostly come for the cavern and the beer, a few come for traders that trade things from the ningan world with Spirit world's permission." Shippo wispered.

"How bout information?" Yugi asked with a smirk.

"I have heard many tales when I came here, but unfortunetly, the drunker they get the taller their tale becomes." Shippo replied.

"And you know this how?" Shiko asked with raised eye brows. Shippo laughed nervously.

"I wasn't always apart of the clan like I am now." He answered. Shiko gave him a look like this: --'

"C'mon, let's go gets some info." Lor said standing up.

"Hold it Lor!" Shippo said pulling her back into the brush. "You need demonic clothing, you already look like a ningan, you don't need clothing to convince them further." He hissed.

"Aheh good point. '" Lor said sweat dropping.

"Jue, Shiko, C'mon let's get some cloths for our guest shall we?" Shippo asked smirking. A moment later Shippo returned with two boy's clothing. Jue carried a single fighting uniform while Shiko carried two other items of clothing. Each person claimed their own clothing and changed sepretly.

Rain came out wearing a tank top that had shredded sleeves and about a couple of inch's from the bottom of the black shirt where shredded as well. A black cape swong softly behind her. She wore her every day tennise shoes with baggy black gean's with a single chain that hung off the black belt that hung on one side as well as her pants to reveal about 3 inch. of her slim waist, a contanna hung behind her under the cape. Her hands where covered by black gloves that had a squar opening to show the back of her pale hands. Her Black and white hair fit in perfectly with it, as well as her blood red eye's.

Yugi was happy as she came out with a green long tank top (U know the short tank tops that have cloth added thats semi see through matirial on that is like...whats it called, mid-drift? or I don't know, well, I hope you get the point.) with black capre'es that had claw tears in multiple places. But to all the perverted guys in the group's dismay, none where actually in a place not generally shown to the public. Her Brown hair was now in two small poney tails, on the contrary to her normal singal one. Two strips of hair fell over her cat like green eye's.

Lor came out with a similar smile only not as big, she had a black shirt that had sleeves tied behind her neck. A blue dragon ran up her black pant leg that hung off her hip to reveal an inch of her slim waist. Black fighting shoes with multiple light blue desighns on them. Her long black hair was braided as it hung down to her waist. It was tied with a hair tie that had a long feather attached to it, it looked like a eagle feather, although Shippo assured her it was not. Lor refused to let him tell her the answer fearing it was not an answer she was looking for.

Rain walked looking at the black gloves she had on.

"You look good in all black." Lor said with a giggle.

"So do you." Rain replied with a playful glare.

"Yes but I've never saw you in all black except at holloween last you when you..." Rain covered Lor's mouth and said

"Last years costume shall never be spoken out loud! Plus not my falt they where out of witch costumes." She hissed. On the back of the cape was a blue dragon/ serpent with wings, it's eye almost looked a live as they where firery red. The contanna was strapped at her side, A red ruby hart surrounded by black tear gems was engraved in the hilt of the sword, just below it was the japanise charictor of "spirit".

Lor too had not one but two swords, twin conntana's strapped to her back, both of her's had a blue dragon that twisted up the sheith up to where it broke off, the mouth of the dragon opened where it ended, in between it's mouth had a charictor of "Wisdom". Sami Had a single conntana on her black capre'es. It had a snake swirling up around it with a single Japanise charicter on it's head that read "Laughter".

"Hey, I don't remember stealing swords." Shippo said scratching his head.

"Me neither." Jue added.

"They where in the pile." Lor said surprised.

"Huh, weird, then again you guys arn't exactly the model for normal." Yusuke said standing up in his new out fit, it looked similar to Jew's only Yusuke's was all ivory green with a black demonic charictor on his right sidded shoulder. He didn't look half bad in it all and all. Kuwabara wore a old fashoned pair of white hankima's and an ice blue gi, the gi was a bit wrinkled and had a few taires in it and the hakima had been dirtied like Kuwabara had tripped and fell on his butt. Kuwabara didn't have gelled hair any longer, in fact, appearntly it was fairlily long with out the gell so it was placed in a small poney tail similar to that of Miroku's only more bangs hung out. It was still very greesy, making it worse than before.

"I never thought I'd say this but Kuwabara looks better with gell!" Yugi said exastpirated.

"Or maybe he could just use a bath." Rain said shacking her head. Lor came up extreamly close to him and jumped back about a half a foot and waved her hand in front of her nose,

"PU! I agree with Rain." Lor exclaimed.

"Hey! Not my falt demons don't have bathrooms!" He yelled. "Actually, you had the chance to get clean, or semi-clean, at that stream." Rain reminded him.

"I told you the one who gets the fire wood or goes off alone first is the one to get killed first!" Kuwabara shreaked.

"C'Mon Horror finatic! We need supplies." Lor said rolling her eye's dragging Kuwabara by the ear.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Shippo. All three girls grin evilly at the three boy's in their mist.

"Hey shippo, ever done kareoke before?" Yugi asked, her eye's sparkled with a cat's mascheveous look.

"Huh? Oh no! No way!" Shippo said backing up.

"Whats Kar-i-oka?" Jue asked scratching his head.

"I don't either but I don't like the the look on their faces, leave me out of what ever your planning." Shiko said crossing her arms.

"Hey it doesn't sound that horrible, I mean, how bad can it actually be?" Jue asked looking around at the girls evil smiles.

10 min. later...

A girl demon with long silver and black hair that was tied behind her head read a slip of paper given to her.

"Umm, well it seems we have a last minite entry, Shippo, and Jue." She said exitting the stage. Jue pushed Shippo and Shippo pulled him up afterword. Both looked nervous and had absolutly no idea what to do.

"C'mon! sing somthin!" Yelled a random demon. The crowd copied this and it became louder the longer he waited. Lor sighed nervously.

"This isnt going well."

"Man, for one thing he couldn't do much more to destract them, unless they could sing." Yusuke said sitting back.

"Hey pretty ladies mind if we join you?" Said a Demon touching Lor's shoulder.

"First of all, please place your hand off me." Lor said glaring at the demon. He had blue fish skin, well he actually had plain blue skin but from the harsh fish stench who would second guess? His golden yellow eye's traviled up and down her body. "Take a picture it will last longer." Lor muttered.

"Huh?" He asked his fish ears twitching in an agitated mannor. "Parden her, just got back from the human world. Very aggitating place." Rain said putting up a fake scowl.

"Huh, I just thought you smelled like a real human, must of had a feast." He said almost drooling at the thought.

"Would have, but you've heard of the new spirit detective, you know the really ugly one." Rain said. Yusuke glared at his glass so hard that if he had telekineases it would have burst into a million peices.

"Yeah, the one cutting off our shot at delishous human's." He said licking his lips.

"Yeah, we would have had a good drink of the human wiskey, and maybe a couple of peices of human crap stuff for suvaneers, you know because I beleive Human is an aquire taist. But before we could have any revenge on that spirit detective tricked us and well now where back here and well where new on thease parts and we need to get back home." Rain said prosuasively batting her eye lashes. But before she could do any thing the rore of the crowd's boo's had become unbearibly loud in the simple min. that had passed.

Shiko sighed. 'Looks like I'll have to do this or at least get it started.' She stood up smileing as Jue gave her a 'Help me ppppppllllllzzzzzz!' Look. She smirked walking off.

"Have any idea's?" Jue wispered.

"Not one, Thats why I told you not to take their side." Shippo wispered fureously. A random can hit Shippo's head, His now fully grown kitsune ears went flat to his head. He was about to leep and kill whom ever had thrown that but the sound of blasting music filled their ears.

"Thanks for stalling for me!" Shiko's voice came as she borded the stage. Both boy's looked clueless but at the sight of her microphone, They became more relaxed as she begain to sing:

"Well I'm a late balls shooten, double fisted, drinken, sun of a gun, I wear my geans a little tight just to watch the little boys undone! I'm here the beer and the ball bustin band, ganna get a little crazey just because I can! You know I'm here for the party, And I an't leavin til they throw me out, ganna have a little fun ganna get me some! You know I'm here, yeah I'm here for the party! (Shippo and Jue do base back ups "I'm here for the party.")

Well I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good, Yeah and if I gave em half a chace to get some roudy romance you know they would."

While the Rain got what little info there was left from the baka fish demon Lor, Yugi, Yusuke, and well Kuwabara was to mezmorized by the loud music he didn't come. (hn, Baka Kuwabara) "Alright, Get water and food O.K.?" Lor instructed. All noded.

"I've been waiting all week just to have a good time, so bring all them cowboys, and their pick up lines, u know I'm here for the party, and I an't leaving til they throw me out. Ganna have a little fun, ganna get me some, yeah know I'm here, I'm here for the party (Here for the party (Base: Shippo, Jue))"

Jue picks up gitar and begins playing it, Shippo joins in with his own, Jue and Shiko look in surprise 'HE can play?' They thought togeather. Soon the solo ended and she begain singing again,

"I don't wan't no purple hotter shooter just some jank on the rocks, Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk! Wispers Yeah know I'm here for the party, and I wont leave until they throw me out(Throw me out), Ganna have a little fun, yeah I'm ganna get me some, I'm here...

Music completely stops for about 5 seconds... "I I I, Yeah I'm here for the party! And I an't leav'in til they throw me out, Ganna have some fun, ganna get me some, You know I'm here, I'm here for the party! I'm here for the party yeah. I'm here for the party! (I'm here for the party)" Music plays until it fades out. Applause erupted from the entire cavern.

"Looks like there done, common, we need to get going." Lor said carrying food in her cape that she had taken off.

"We need a distraction to get past every one with out being seen." Yusuke said looking at the now calmer demons, Shiko, Jue, and Shippo had already exited the cave. Lor looked around. Rain walked over to them, well at least the bar.

"We need a disraction." hissed Lor.

"Lor, get a pepsie can out (donnot own)." Said Rain smirking. Lor pouted but still did as she was told and took out a can.

"Evil can of doom!" Yugi said smileing. She snatched the can and shook it vigerously.

"Yay this is fun " She said giving a huge smile. Lor laughed silently and Yusuke gave her an odd look. Kuwabara had left with our three rock stars of the group ( lol). Lor smiled and cracked and threw it quickly into the middle of the room, Demons hissed or yelled in annoyence. The bar keepeer rushed over to try and quell the fighting that had already broken out, unfortunetly, well, he was decapitated.

The four of them snuck off in the back ground, Yusuke nearly missed a beer bottle to the head.

5 min. later...

"YES!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said as they rummaged threw the sack Yusuke had filled with half food and beer and the other, why of course, Hair gell.

"Carful Yusuke, that hair gel could be what made Hiei's hair defiy gravity." Rain in formed them smileing. Kuwabara and Yusuke hesitated and then abandoned the gel. The girls burst out in laughter, it was just to easy!

"C'mon, dinner's ready and I need to plot a corse on this map, that way we can find Kurama and Hiei." Rain said but then faltered.

"Um, Lor, you'd beter do it." Rain said sweat dropping.

"Huh, why?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm horrible at maps, I can only tell short cuts and stuff aready on there, plotting...No." Rain replied giving it to Lor. Lor took it and sat down next to her. About an hour later as they ate some of the stolen miso soup.

"It should take us about a day or two, if we don't stop though we should be able to get there with in a half a days walk." Rain said sipping some of the soup. Lor momentairily noded and then proceeded to devoure the soup as Kuwabara, Yusuke, well basicly all the boys and Lor. Soon night fell on them, the girls retreated to their tent and the boys to theirs. '1 day til the full moon.' Rain thought sleepily. Her hevey eye's closed as she plunged head first into dream land.

Kurama and Hiei...

Hiei grunted as he tried to get up. He looked over with his one open eye to see Kurama get knocked into the near by wall. "Kurama!" He yelled out to his conraid. Kurama stumbled from the ruble of rocks and fell to his knee's. Kurama placed a hand over his mouth caughing. Red liquid dripped threw his fingers. 'Not good.' Kurama thought looking at his blood stained hand.

"Shit." Hiei hissed. Shoju smiled and laugh menicingly.

"You will never escape. I will become ritch seeing as how more are comeing, the more weak demons or hemans that come the ritcher I become." He laughing. Hiei zipped behind him and threw a punch at him.

"Oh powerless Hiei, you amuse me so." Shojo mused. He whipped around and grabbed Hiei's fist. Hiei had enough time to hiss

"Da it." He was hurrled into a near by wall like Kurama. Hiei slumped to the ground, it had begain a day ago, the battle, and they had not stopped, and out of pure exostion he slumped to the ground uncontous. Kurama stood up panting. 'I will not be defeated.' He thought. His knee's shook from exostion, his brain had almost quit working, he was running on pure instinkt.

"Hiei!" He shouted.

"I merly wished to fight and collect my pay, it is best you give up." Shojo sighed.

"I had not plained for you two to be such pest." He added assemingly bord.

"You obveously ..." Kurama bent down for support on his knee's. "don't know any of us." Kurama said smirking at him laughing slightly.

"Don't mock me." Shoku hissed. His snake tale whirrled around and collided with Kurama's side sending him flying into yet another wall. Kurama's hand tried to unearth his self from the ruble but went limp.

"Rain...Rain!" Rain was awoken from being shaken violently. "Kurama...Kurama!" She gasped as she sat strait up gasping for air, cold sweat rolled down her face. Yusuke looked back at her with a worried expression.

"Rain, you O.K.?" He asked.

"Yusuke, is she a wake?" Lor's voice called.

"Yeah," Yusuke called back.

"Good, so is Yugi-chan." Lor replied. Rain looked around confused. "I was there." She said faintly.

"Rain, where were you?" Yusuke asked looking at her concerned.

"I was with Kurama...and Hiei." Rain said. Her chest going up and down virgorously.

"Rain, you couldn't have, you've been here the whole time." Yusuke said looking at her worriedly.

"It was just a dream." Lor reassured Yugi and she shook her head violently.

"No I was there, Hiei and Kurama are being torchered!" Yugi said frightfully.

"They are!" Rain yelled out flustrated at no one beleiveing their story. Lor's eye's widened as she remembered Rain once telling her that she had a speicial ability called a dream seeker ability.

"It's O.K. Rain, we can't do anything about it now, we'll head out at first light." Lor said regretably. She felt the horror of the possibilitys that ran threw her mind finally sinking in.

"But, they may be dead!" Yugi protested.

"No, he was hired to torcher them not kill, he said he was waiting for 'more' of them to come. I presume he means us." Rain said shackely.

"So, should we wait?" Shippo asked appearing with a small bowl of water.

"I think that, from what I picked up from her mind, she is right." Shiko replied. Her eye's closed.

"You have telepathy?" Jue asked.

"Yes, I've been training her. She came to me when she was 12 complaining of nightmares and head aces. Though she did not tell me I suspected it was from so many voices of the villagers in her head, she did not say, most likely out of fear I would think she was crazy. I suspected it so I agreed to help her." Shippo informed them.

"We've been training ever since, I still haven't managed to completely block out others dreams but I manage to get what sleep I need blocking out useless dreams, most of them being of stuff such as guys going out on dates with swim suit models and a tap danceing ant. Mostly useless garbage. But your nightmare was so strong it leaked into my mind like water threw a dam, I had woundered at first who they where but when I a woke to your screams I relised what was going on." Shiko replied.

"We should go back to sleep." Lor advised.

"Tomorrow should be a long and dagerous day, good night all." Lor said sitting in her sleeping backs.

"If you are scared I could just-" Shippo was cut off by Lor, Shiko, Yugi, and Rain whom all shouted

"NO!" With that the boys all left. Rain lay wide a wake, fear of more visions kept her that way. She didn't want it, she wished she was clueless. Sami felt the same way. But slowly, ever so slowly the two fell a sleep.

Rain a woke thankful for a dreamless sleep. Lor was already up and looking over the map. "Which is the best way?" Rain asked sleepily. "I think if we countinue down this path we should be there in a matter of hours." Lor said tracing a pen down a lone path way. "About how many?" Yusuke asked making both of them jump, it was all about 7 a.m. and the sun was just riseing. Yusuke wasn't normally up until noon unless they dragged him out,and with out Kacoe it was definetly quite hard. "Yusuke, your very a wake this morning." Lor commented with mild surprise. "Urameshi! Where's my pants?" Kuwabara's voice rang out. "Kuwabara...is up...before dawn... THE WORLDS COMING TO AN END!" Yugi shouted running around in circle like a chicken with her head cut off. "Yugi chan! Calm down!" Rain shouted getting a head ace. "Damn, your worse than any girl I ever met, are all girls that loud where you come from?" Yusuke ased taking his hands off his redden ears. "I'll take that as a compliment." Yugi said brightly. "O.K. Just as long as you don't sceam any more." Yusuke said annoyed. "I think your voice was hevenly..." Kuwabara said taking his hands in hers. Yugi just smiled and then punched him. She walked over and looked cureously at the map. "It will be about an hour walk." Lor answered.

"Awsome!" Sami said starry eye'd. "I get to see Hiei, I get to meet Hiei!" She chanted happily. Lor and Amy sweat dropped while Kuwabara and Yusuke's eye twitched. Shippo, Jew, and Shiko just starred at her as she paced around in circles. "Well, lets pack up before some annoying D-class or lower demon tries to get Kuwabara to buy something." Lor said standing up. "HEY! It was fuzzy." Kuwabara protested. Amy turned and glared at him, "Now we know that not all fuzzy things are nice and like to purr, don't we?" She said giving him a Hiei death glare. "Yyyes?" Kuwabara stuttered smileing nervously. "Haha Kuwabara's scared of a girl!" Yusuke moaked in a sing song voice. Amy turned and glared menicingly at him. "Eheh, not that I mean anything by that." Yusuke said backing up.

"Good " Amy said smileng acting prefectly fine now.

"Wow, mood swing much!" Yusuke said frowning. "C'mon, lets go." Amy said ignoreing Yusuke and began taking down the girls tent. "C'mon you two." Lor said but stopped and looked off into the forest. "Sesshomaru?" Lor said and everyone fell over anime style. "Would you stop with that!" Yusuke yelled annoyed. "Ningen's are such filthy creatures." came a mono toned voice, that was very low. "Who are you!" Yusuke growled. Shippo stepped forward. "What do you want...Sesshomaru."

Yes I know, short chapter, but well at least it's and update ne?

Hiei: I'm surrounded by idiet's

Watch it.

Hiei: Why should I?

I can write darker things to happen to you and Kurama you know I can. laughes darkly and quietly

Kurama: What did I do?

Nothing.

Kurama: then why must I be torchered?

Because you and Hiei are in this togeather ne?

Kurama: I choose to ignore that question

GIULTY AS CHARGED!

Hiei: I am not just among idets, I'm among trators as well.

Please read and reveiw.


	11. One Hell 'Ova Long Sleep Over

Chapter:11- One hell ova long sleep over!

"This is none of your concern fox cub." Sesshomaru said as he appeared out of the trees. Lor shook her head and Amy smacked her forehead. Yusuke and Kuwabara where confused yet ready

(or at least as ready as anyone can be agenst Sesshomaru (And news for u all, I spell it correctly! I saw it on the ra-be-da ed T.V. Show!) if the mysterous demon attacked. Shippo wanted to rip his head off, and Shiko and Jewl where looking back and forth between their "master" and the demon known as Sesshomaru.

"umm, may I ask, who the hell are you here to talk to!" Yusuke shouted farily annoyed.

"I am here to question the onna."

"What? Why."

"O.K..."

"I get to meet Hiei ... 0.0huh? When did Sesshomaru get her?"

Everyone fell over anime style and Sesshomaru almost, I extreamly stressed the almost! Sweat dropped.

"Yugi your dense!" Yusuke yelled at the young girl.

"Shut up!" She yelled glareing at him, Yusuke was about to retort but Sesshomaru silenced him.

"Silence." (See? )

"Fine! Who do you want to talk to? There are more than one "onna's" here" Rain said, she had been up all night and had 2 hour's worth of walking unless she could get the boys to run again, in which case would end up in capture or dead because they would be exosted, and on top of it, a demon king was now asking for one of them, yup, everything was goingtheir way.

"Her," Sesshomaru said looking up at Lor. Lor cocked her head to the side.

"And you." He said looking at Rain. She too cocked her head to the side. Sesshomaru glared impatently.

"Alright already." They said togeather. They headed out into the forest, Shippo begain to follow but Rain told him no. He nodded in understanding and stayed where he was. About a half hour past and the boy begain getting impatent. Yugi hummed joyfully and told them not to worry, if Sesshomaru wanted to kill them he would have done it and not bothered with getting them into the forest. Shippo agreed, he had forgotten what it was like to see the demon and worrying about InuYasha fighting with his older brother.

"Fluffy has agreed to come on our quest on one condition!" Lor said happily walking out of the forest.

"What would that be?" Shippo asked looking from the pissed Rain to the emotionless Sesshomaru and then to Lor and then started to laugh.

"He askes me a question and then laughs before I can answer, he's even weirder when he's around Sesshomaru than he was when he was a kit." Lor frowned.

"You HAHAHAHAHAHA Called him HAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHA fluffy!" Shippo managed to come out with an explination between his fits of laughter. To Shippo's surprise Sesshomaru neither attacked him or made a threat, He mearly replied,

"You will not be laughing at my condition." As if just getting pay back.

"hm?" Shippo asked questioningly gazing at the small group.

"I wish to know where my worthless half breed brothers grave is and to whom he gave the Tesiga (SP? Never can find the DVD in which it mentions it)

"What!" Shippo roared.

"You heard me." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You low coward! You couldn't steal the damned sword when he was alive so now you want to find his grave only to defile it to get a sword in which you cannot weild." Shippo said out raged.

"Do not questiong my abilities kitsune." Sesshomaru didn't seem to move as he pinned the young teen agenst a tree with his (Oh shoot, I forgot the name of the one evil sword thingy!) ...ummm evil sword agenst Shippo's neck. (Oh now I remember! Tokishin!) "Master Shippo!" both his students cried out.

"No, hold your ground." Lor said, normally Lor would not have intervened but Sesshomaru was already on the verge of not helping them regaurdless of any sword if it ment being insulted, not to mention killing Shippo.

"But he'll kill him!" Shiko gasped.

"Shippo, we need as much help as we can get, besides, InuYasha is...gone, and has no use for his sword any longer." Rain reasoned. Shippo glared at her.

"Have you no respect for your older brother?" Shippo demanded. Rain's head bowed low, shadows covering her eye's. Everyone in the camp looked at her in shock except for Sesshomaru, Shippo, Lor, and Sami.

"I have plenty of respect, but the fact remains, Kurama and Hiei will die and join InuYasha in death if we don't find that castal soon, besides, I beleaive that Sesshomaru has...other plans, for the grave, Sesshomaru, you might want to let him down before he runs out of air." Rain replied absent mindedly. Lowered his sword and growled as he threw Shippo into a near by tree.

"Ah, just like old times, ay Shippo. " Yugi said bending down next to him.

"We should get going, it's almost noon." Lor said helping Shippo up. Rain tried to help as well but Shippo glared at her and ruffly pulled his hand a way.

"Shippo..." Rain said quietly.

"I don't need help." Shippo said pushing Lor a way and stumbling tword the path once again.

"Shippo!" Lor said angrily.

"No, leave him be, Master Shippo is like that some times." Jue said as they walked down the road silently.

"Yes, he is very stubburn like Jue, it's a wounder Jue wasn't raised by Shippo." Shiko added.

"Yea...Wait! Shiko!" He said angrily chasing after her.

"What do you want to bet they wined up togeather." Yugi wispered as Jue chased Shiko around in circles. Both girls nodded.

"So, Sesshomaru, how did yea loose yer arm?" Yusuke asked walking beside the silent demon. He ignored him and proceeded to walk at a faster pace.

"Yo, Urameshi, I don't think he likes you." Kurabara wispered. "Thanks for pointing that out geanous." Yusuke muttered sarcasticly.

"No problem." Kuwabara replied smileing marching, as if proud of making a huge point. The rest of the day was spent in silence until Lor thought about somthing.

"We've been gone for about 3 nights right?"

"Yea, your point?" Shippo asked, still in a bad mood.

"This is one hell a va long sleep over." Lor said exasperated. "Thats right, we where having a sleep over." Yugi laughed.

"Wow, creepy huh?" Rain laughed.

"I had just planned to watch anime, talk bout anime, and dream bout anime." Rain said as they all laughed.

"What are you three wenchs speaking of?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed that the silence was broken. The three grinned and begain telling what they had missed to Shippo, Sesshomaru, Shiko, and Jue. Sesshomaru's eye was twitching by the end of the story, Shiko, Jue and Shippo had their mouths open.

"So yea, this conclueds that, not only is this a hell ova long sleepover, but that where also going to be grounded when we get back home " Yugi finished.

"OH No! Home! Guys, they may think where dead or kidknapped or somthin!" Rain bursted out. Her mom worried enough as it was when a boy even hugged her, let alone the thought of being kidknapped by a man! (Not that it couldn't be girl but my mom would asume that so I put it.) She'd have a heart attack!

"Wait! Why don't you call Koenma, Maybe, if this world's time runs diffrently than the human world, the same goes for out world, if we've only been gone a few days just maybe..." Lor lingered on.

"It's only been a few hours there!" Rain finished.

"Now I know why your smarter than me in school!" Yugi exclaimed.

Lor took out a small compact like thing that we all know is a communicator.

"When did you get that?" Yusuke asked as she opened it.

"From Koenma's poket before we where thrown into the portal." Lor answered. Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Wow! 0.o When did you learn to pick poket?" Rain asked. "I wasn't really good at it before but my charictor was always a pro." Lor said punching in the numbers.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."Hello? Oh hello girls, I see your still alive, have you found the place where their holding Kurama and Hiei?" He asked expectantly.

"No time for dat, we found out it's a castal, never in the same place twice, over a lake thingy, bout an hour a way, we have..." Yugi stopped and turned counting how many people they where traviling with.

"4 new people with us, plus Yusuke and Kuwabara are still here and alive." Yugi countiued.

"Now on to the important part!" Rain countiued. Koenma fell over anime style.

"What more important than that!" He demanded.

"That where not grounded if our parents find us not in our beds and not in the house, heck, not even in the friggen dimention!" Lor exclaimed wildly.

"You mean to tell me your more afraid of getting grounded than getting caught off gaurd by a B class demon!" Koenma exclaimed.

"YEAH!" They all yelled at once. Making Koenma jump.

"Theres new episodes of one peice and InuYasha, and Full metal alcomist this saterday!" Lor countiued. Koenma twitched in his big red confy chair. He sighed and said.

"I'll send Botan on it a.s.a.p."

"So who are thease new travilers?" Koenma asked rasing an eye brow.

"Lets see, we have Shippo, friend of InuYasha now a master at a school of some kind, Shiko-" Sami began but was cut off.

"InuYasha, half brother of the lord of the western lands!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Some how I knew he was going to say that." Rain said like this - --.

"Yeah, and his two students Shiko and Jew, and speaking of Sesshomaru, he's here too." Lor said brightly. swiviling the cammunicater around to Shippo, then Jew and Shiko, and finally to Sesshomaru. All three girls smiled.

Sesshomaru looked upon the three of them, puzzled.

'They donnot seem to fear me, at all, and yet the say they know all about me, how can this be?' Sesshomaru, didn't know, but he intended to find out. A scream broke him from his thoughts. His golden eye's flashed to Rain who was lodged into a near by tree and the ningen named Lor was no wear in sight. A tug upon his clothing singnled that she was behind him, and Shiko was clinging the younger fox cub's head. He flashed around and grabbed the young onna by the gruff of her shirt and lifted her to eye level. His venimous cold yellow eye's searched her fear sparked green one's.

"What did you cause such rachet about wench?" He said calmly. With a winper she pointed just past her. Sesshomaru's eye's flashed to the ground to see the girl with gravity defying bangs, poaking...a spider!

"What this little guy?" Kuwabara said, also poaking the spider.

"GET IT A WAY GET IT A WAY!" Rain exclaimed from the tree.

"Shiko...you...need to...get...off...can't...breath..." Jue weezed. Shiko relised that they where closer than she had ever planned to come.

"Common Rain, get down!" Yusuke exclaimed. Rain shook he head thurowly.

"NO!" She said hugging the tree tighter.

"Fine, I'll just bring the spider up to meet you!" Yusuke laughed. Rain imedietly jumped down and begain to punch the crap out of him,

"Don't you ever EVER bring that thing near me!" She yelled at him.

Yusuke:( GRRR I can't get the swirly eye's on there!)

"I feel better now " Rain replied jumping up back into the tree.

"RAIN!" Both Lor and Yugi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Rain asked looking at them with furrowed eye brows.

"You just jumped about 20 feet!" Lor said. Rain looked down cureously, her eye's nearly bulgded out out of her head relising what she had done.

"Holy jeezoms! 0.0"

"Wounder if we could do that..." Lor sat walking up.

"It may be our demon sides showing their colors." She mumbled.

"DEMON SIDES!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yea Yusuke, didn't ya know ." Yugi said happily.

"We are all demons." Lor said still seemingly in deep thought.

"...O.K. Anything else I should know besides, your related to him (Points from Rain to Sesshomaru) Your all demons, your from another demention, and I thought Koenma and Kacoe where confusing damn!" Yusuke ranted.

"There is plenty you don't know bout us. But I'm more cureouse weather I can jump as high as Rain-chan right now." Yugi said ignoreing his question.

"Hey Yugi may be-" Lor turned as Yugi ran and jumped over her to the 2nd tallest branch.

"Never mind." Lor said rolling her eye's and jumping into the tree sighing.

"Well, if they can do it I should to." Kuwabara said running, he jumped and... colided with the tree (C'mon people, you had to see that coming.) Yusuke started laughing his head off.

"keh, pethetic human." Sesshomaru said in his most wounderfully calm deep voice. Shippo and Shiko shook there heads at the pethetic sight, and Jue joined Yusuke in uncontrolable laughter.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON PICK UP THE COMMUNCATER! YUSUKE, ARE YOU LISTENING, LOR, YUGI? SOMEONE PICK IT UP!" After Everyone was calm (including Koenma whom had beenhung up on after a good 10 min. of lecture.) and a butterfly bandage was applied to Kuwabara's broken nose (I got hit with a hokey stick and got one of thouse on my nose, I felt really dumb, not just about having a bandaid in the middle of my face but for crying in front of the friggen gym class! But then again, wasn't as bad as some the other injuries sustained there, girls gym can be dangerous!) and they headed off again, Yugi and Rain jumped from tree to tree in a Hiei like style while Lor kept glancing at Sesshomaru, Jue and Shiko countiued to biker, and Shippo acted like a ref. when ever it came to blows. An odd group, indeed they where, and soon, it would get a whole lot weirder.

Alright Updated at last sighs I have much more fun with this because it is almost never sireous, my other fic Troubled Tears and InuYashaX Yu-Yu-Hakusho is getting to the real plot TTTT ah well, I shall go on.

Hiei: You are a real idiet

No, I'm just crazy.

Hiei: hn, both.

Lor: Lum

Hiei, Me: Looks at her strangely.

Me: O.K. I will get an explination on that, but while I do, Plz R/R Thankies in advance.


	12. ITYEE!

Hello Everyone Fantom Kitsune here to tell you that I won't be updating for three weeks, my dad and I made a bargen, if I get a C for three week's solid in Algebra, I can return to the internet, because right now my status is :Grounded, and tomorrow it will be on trial lol coincidental seeing as one of my fic's Kurama's suppose to be on trial. Anywho, I will try my hardest for not only my friends and family but for you guys to, ppppppppppplllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz Review me more though it really does help for giving me inspiration. Then I can read them when I'm at the library, if I do get the chance I will update asap. So plz bear with me.

Thanks again every one,

Fantom Kitsune


	13. Bringing down the fort!

Chapter: 12- Bringing down the fort.

"Shut UP!" Rain said angrily punching the low class demon. "What? Shut up about the truth that Yoko Kurama is a weakling?" (I can't beleive I could write somthing like that TTTT) She punched him again, this time in the stomic, this time so hard that the demon spit up blood and fell uncontous. She just hn'ed like Hiei and dropped him. She looked over to her friends, they where fairing pretty much the same, the perverted fish demon that was wispering in Lor's ear a moment ago was now in a battered and brused heep on the ground. Yusuke's girl was another wolf demon like Rain's had been, was uncontous and Yusuke's eye was twitching. Kuwabara had refused to take on his preveous challenger, the girl wolf demon, so now he was being strangled by a half snake, half dragon demon with one of his two tales. Shippo rolled his eye's cutting the demon in half with his contanna, his apponent already dead. Sesshomaru leaned agenst a tree in a bord like fashon with a look that clearly read 'pathetic' all over it. Yugi-chan sat smileing next to a uncontous butterfly demon (girl of course I wouldn't do that to a guy), Her ink covered face held a black eye. Jue and Shikko had both finished theirs and where standing there quietly near Yugi.

"Well, shall we press on?" Lor asked smileing. Everyone noded.

Lor's P.O.V.

We had been taviling a little over an hour and a half, the closer we got to the lake where the fish demon had described, the less demons they saw, she figgered it was because most of the tribs had been either captured or killed by the floating castal. It bugged the crap out of her but there was nothing she could do.

"You guys notice anything weird?" I asked.

"You mean like it's waaaaaayyyyyyy to quiet?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, somthin like that." I replied.

Normal P.O.V.

"hn, we are in the eastern lands." Sesshmaru said to him self.

"Yes, your point?" Shippo asked annoyed.

"The leader of the eastern lands asked me for his help because there where rumers of a trib planning to over throw him." Sesshomaru replied still looking ahead.

"Did you agree?" Jue asked.

"No, I told him that it was his own fult if he was over thrown because of his weak heart, keh, having pity for humans." Sesshomaru spat.

"You had pity enough on that girl you traviled with." Shippo muttered. Sesshomaru's eye's begain teetering red as his head snapped at Shippo. Lor noticed this wouldn't be a mer threat this time.

"No! Sesshomaru! Don't!" Lor exclaimed and without thinking she grabbed his arm hugging it with her eye's shut tight. Sesshomaru's eye instantly turned back to their normal state as he looked down at her in puzzlement.

Rain and Yugi smiled silently, unnoticed by anyone.

"Onna." Sesshomaru stated in an emotionless tone. Lor looked up him questioningly.

"Off, pl-, now." Sesshomaru said.

'What is happening, she is a mer motal, even if she wasn't lieing about being a wolf demon she is only a half breed, I am not like my father, I am not soft.' Sesshomaru thought smugly as the onna slowly clibed off of his arm blushing.

Rain hit Shippo hard on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!" Shippo yelled holding his now lumped head.

"Because! That was a stupid thing to say!" Rain replied with an anime vain popping out of her head.

"Shiko, you have any idea why she's yelling at me?" Shippo asked looking over at her.

"Your on your own on this one Master Shippo." Shiko replied.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Damn it! Shut up, that was really cold and you know it kit!" Kuwabara yelled. (Kuwabara swore at someone whos name isn't Yusuke Oh boy.) Shippo frowned and then relised what he said and remained quiet the remander of the walk. (1)

Rain sniffed the air frowning.

"I smell smoke." Rain said slowly.

"You too? yea, I've been smelling it for a while now.

"I smell blood." Shippo said narrowing his eye's.

"hn, If you wish to go, so be it, but I'll have no part of it." Sesshomaru said gruffly.

"C'mon lets go." Yusuke said running, ignoreing Sesshomaru's comment. The rest followed Yusuke, Rain looked back to see Lor hesitate and look back at Sesshomaru. Rain turned her head back to see Yugi smileing. Rain smiled back and followed.

"Sesshomaru, I...have been meaning to ask you somthing." Lor said standing still, a small breeze was their only sorce of movment or sound. Sesshomaru stood waiting, unmoving. Knowing that was as much of a response as she was going to reseave she countiued,

"Why-" A huge explosion went off where the village was.

"Holy Shit!" Lor said and begain running toward the village, her long black hair flowing behind her. Sesshomaru's eye's narrowed.

"Onna." Sesshomaru called. Lor stopped as a shirken narrowly missed her faced.

"W.T.F?" Lor yelled angrily looking at the tree it had come from.

"Go." Sesshomaru said shortly.

"Wah?" Lor looked at him. He noded to her standing up tall to his full 7 ft self walking from the tree he had been leaning on.

She nodded to him showing she understood and ran toward the village.

"Now, show you self petty underling." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly glareing slightly at the tree.

-------

There yea go everyone Bet your thinking 'Get to the castal and save Hiei and Kurama already!' I know most of you know I'm stalling, well, I kinda am. I'm not exactly sure on what I am going to do, but I can promise it will most likely be soon, probably with in 5 or 6 chapters so um I know your going to all kill me when I say this, but probably no more updates for a while cause exams are next week and I want to put up a nice long chapie to make up for it, so yea, hope you enjoyed my update. ) good luck to you all in your venturings.

Quote of the update: "Kurama, there is no man who does not carry scares on his heart, if there where such a person, he would be a shallow soul."


	14. The person who will end your life

Chapter:13- The person who will end your life

Hi all! I'm all caught up on most of my homework and am writting this in secret so all yell for joy that I haven't been caught. Hip hip huray!

Hiei: Your an baka.

Maybe I am, but at least it makes things interesting

Kurama: Thats true, but is your random state enough to get you in a good enough mood to get us out of that ...prison.

Maybe...Depends if my dad catchs me or if I get writters block again '

Kurama: would me doing the disclaimer help?

Of course )

Kurama: F.K. does not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho, it's charictors, Yugi, Lor, or InuYasha and it's charictors.

If I did, this would be either in Japan or here in America in anime by now ...or so I presume it would be. --''

Oh and MIDNIGHT'S BLACK ROSE YAMI FAN Yusuke is spelled right! points at manga book!

Oh and to all of you whom said i spelled names wrong I KNOW THAT! I WILL

Any ways on with the update!

Hiei's eye twitched as Kurama tightened his bandage that lied over his broken ribs.

"Gomen, I'm almost done." Kurama mumbled begining to replace the bandage on Hiei's torn/cut shoulder.

"hn, tend to your own wounds fox, I don't expect we'll have long to rest." Hiei grunted standing up holding his shoulder.

"Very well." Kurama said to tired to argue. He still had a pounding head ace and his waist bandage was due for a replacement. It could use a stitching to but Kurama had run out of it the day before Hiei and his kidknapping.

"Kurama, why do you think they went to all the trouble of kidknapping us instead of the bafoon and the detective." Hiei asked looking out the small crack that let in the only light besides the torches.

"I honestly can't say I've thought about it much. I beleive it would be because they beleive us to have more stamina than our partners, giving the group left behind enough time to be lured here." Kurama said winceing as he ripped the cloth from the burns and cut skin.

"Hn, not like Koenma would relise the trap." Hiei grunted.

"Even if Yusuke or even Kuwabara would figger it out, do you think they would stop to think before jumping in head first. They have shown that they wouldn't hesitate to help us even if it ment their lives. You know that." Kurama said leaning back agenst the hard stone wall.

"Hn if that is true then they are more foolsm then I believed." Hiei replied not looking at perhaps the closest thing he had to a friend.

"Are they really? One day you will see, what it's like to care for someone enough to give your life for them. Or perhaps you do." Kurama said with a faint smile upon his lips as Hiei's mind drifted to Yukeina while Kurama's drifted to his mother and Kuronue.

With that Kurama's heavey eye's drooped and soon closed makeing him drift from the curent nightmeare.

Hiei too slid down the wall to a sitting possition and drifted to a light sleep.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your pressence. Nor will he waist his time upon you." Sesshomaru said venimisly.

"Now die." Sesshomaru said as he whipped out his sword and then resheithed it. The tree instantly blew up in a blaze of light. The silent nijia demon's screams where soon defened by the flames as they died leaving nothing but cinders where the tree once stood.

(Ichiru-chan:poor trees TTTT)

"Don't move Shiko! Your surrounded by bombs." Jue yelled his worry evident.

"No da! Mind telling me how to get out of it!" Shiko replied.

"I don't believe it is a good time for argueing." Lor replied. She stepped forward examining the bombs.

"These seem fermillar." Lor said with narrow eye's.

"No shit!" Yusuke said with a drop of sweat rolling down his cheeck.

"Lor, these, these look like Karasue's bombs!" Rain exclaimed.

"Oh hell no!" Lor said, her eye twitching.

"Such vulgar lang." Said a women's voice jumping from the upper rafters of one of the hutts.

"Who the fuck are you!" Yusuke shouted.

"The one who will end your life and stop this obserd quest to save your friends!" The women said appearing before them.

Wow short chapter yet again I am sooooooooo sorry! TTTT Bad F.K. Bad Hanyou! Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Kurama: Your still in a writters block?

Yes but I'm starting to come out of it, I came up with a new idea for a fic. I think it may have braught me out of it ) I hope it wil turn out to be as big a success as this one! It's called The Desires of Men. Check it out! You may like it.

Kurama: Shall I tell the full summery?

I'm half afraid people will abandon this fic and just read that one cause I haven't updated this in a while and when I do it's very short. I hope you all forgive me for that. I promise the next one will be longer. But yes Kurama please do!

Kurama: Very well,

The Desires of Men

She was a slave to the race of men, both demon and human. To their needs and disires until she falls a little to far and lands her self into spirit world jail. While she's there she meets someone that shows her a diffrent side of people that she never knew existed. Inspired by Johnny Cash- folsm prison blues


	15. Bombs Bombs Everywhere

Chapter: 14- Bombs, Bombs every where.

"Such vulgar lang." Said a women's voice jumping from the upper rafters of one of the hutts.

"Who the fuck are you!" Yusuke shouted.

"The one who will end your life and stop this obserd quest to save your friends!" The women said appearing before them.

She was pale and sninney. Her suit black dress was of the sort a ninjia would wear as it had tight fitting black pants underneith it.

Her long black hair cascaded down to her waist as it shimmered in the sun. Her black colored lips spread out wider as the building that she was on a min ago blew up. Shiko resisted the urge to move back from it as she slowly tried to use the telekineisis she had come to partialy control to slowly push the bombs a side without mrs. sunshine's attnention.

The women's bright poison gold eye's cast upon them all.

They shines with glee in the burning buildings flames.

"I ask who you where, not what you do baka!" Yusuke said, eye twitching.

"Kiomi Karasue." She answered as most of the group gasped. however Shiko, Jue and Shippo just cast a questioning look like,

'Whats the big deal?'

"Now, as I have no time today to dodle with my revenge I will get it over with.

She moved her hand up toward Shiko.

'No! It's to early! I haven't moved them enou-' Shiko let out a scream as one of them hit her lower leg.

"Why arn't your screams the beautieful song of a white dove?" She hummed gently walking up toward Shiko.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Jue shouted angrily jumping infront of Shiko.

"Oh no! You disappoint me, You have a lover already." She said with a pout.

"I/ He am/is not her/my lover!" They shouted in unison both blushing madly.

"Oh, well judgeing by your response your not...yet, perhaps you shall surfice." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Lor.

Her black nailed hand brushed her face.

"No way in funcking hell!" Lor yelled slapping her hand a way but as she did not relising her mistake her hand burst as if being hit by a small cherry bomb.

She hissed in pain sinking to her knee's and cradeling her burnt hand.

"Now, now kitten-"

She stopped as a two swords where pointed at her throat.

"Touch her once more and you will be headless." Rain said coldly.

"Or torchured until you wish you where." Yugi said as sireous as any of them had ever seen her.

Yugi and Rain's eye's widened as bombs burst by there stomics. The clattering of swords ecoed threw the village as they both sank to the ground wimpering.

'Damn it! She's just like Karasue.' Yusuke thought.

"Arn't you both very firery, Wow, so many beautieful girls to choose from, but master says only one." She pouted.

"One for what!" Kuwabra shouted.

"And while your at it, tell us how you are connected to Karasue!" Yusuke accused.

"You have no mind to speak to me like that detective!" Kiomi growled as bombs formed around him and Kuwabara.

"Yipes! All I asked was your evil plans!" Kuwabara wined.

"Yea, you seem a bit tempermental." Shippo said one of his ears drooping as he cocked his head to the side innocently smirking.

"They killed him! They killed my lover! And my brother, all at the same time." She shreeked.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

'O.K. then...I'm not even going to ask.' Rain thought as she focused on Jue helping Shiko get threw the mine field.

"Ohhhh so your out for revenge. O.K. now I see your reasoning." Yusuke said in under standing. Lor's eye twitched as she looked at Kiomi, Kiomi seemed to not like this one bit as she relised a bomb on Lor's left shoulder, the same as he injured hand. Yusuke clutched his seering stomic and Kuwabara gripped his ankle. Shippo glared at Kiomi threw one eye as he clutched his now burnt side, his other eye tightly shut in pain.

Rain looked over to see a seed that must have blown in with all the bombs going off. She silently reached for it but a foot stepped on her hand as she bit back a pained cry.

"Now, now, hanyou." Kiomi said threw grinted teeth.

"No growing plants, I want to have some fun first." She wispered as another bomb went off by Rain's sides. She cried out painfully as she fell down.

'Damn it Sesshomaru! Where are you?' Lor thought shutting her eye's tightly.

"This Sesshomaru is getting annoyed with the noise you have been makeing." Sesshoamru appeared beside Lor with a very annoyed and cold look.

"Very well then Sesshomaru, I shall take my leave." The women said smirking and picking up Rain and Yugi who both begain kicking and shouting at her.

Rain braught forth a small dagger made of grass and tried to stab the bat like figger.

"Stop strugging, I don't want to harm that pretty face of yours." Kiomi said as Rain's hand burst from another invisable bomb making Rain hiss and drop the dagger.

Sesshomaru was at Kiomi's throat in a moment after word but Kiomi just smirked calmly as Sesshomaru was forced to move from a bomb that had formed itself by his ankle and clamped on.

"Time to say bombs a way, and now your hehehe." It said as it burst on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled but was not braught to his knee's. When they all looked up she was gone.

"Damn it!" Shippo said punching the ground.

"No, they have Yugi-chan and Rain-chan!" Lor said standing up still clutching her burnt hand that hung limply at her side because of her shoulder. Sesshomaru glared ahead of him growling dangerously.

Shippo helped Shiko up while still clutching his own wounds.

"We'd better take shelter and heal. We can start for the castle tomorrow." Shippo said. But then stopped as he looked around, reliseing what village this was.

"How could I have not noticed!" Shippo thought as it screemed in his head.

They where back at the village where Kikyou and Kiede's grave resided...as well as InuYasha's.

"The village..." Shippo wispered as he looked with a sad expression at the ruins. He noticed, now that he looked more carefully, that the village must have been abandoned long ago. The people had moved on, with out a preistess to protect them they had moved to a safer refuge. Most likely the next village over, whom Shippo knew to have not one, but two preistesses, no where near as good as Kikyou but had enough aim to pin him to a tree.

"What is it Shippo?" Lor asked noticeing Shippo's blank expression.

"It's the same village I grew up in, with Kagome and InuYasha." Shippo muttered. He heard a gasp from Lor as she too relised this.

"Your right Shippo! There's Kiede's old hut!" Lor said.

"Kiede? Kagome? InuYasha, wasn't he Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother?" Shiko asked wide eye'd.

Sesshomaru glared coldly at her. He was already pissed off. That women not only did not fear him but actually attempted to provoke him.

'That over confident B!& I shall kill her the next time we meet. For provokeing me and for harming...no! why am I thinking this! I'm not like my father! I am not weak.' Sesshomaru confurmed in his head trying to calm himself.

"Well, lets go in, I have some bandages I stole this from Spirit World's supplies." She said holding up a random first aid kit.

"Where do you keep all that stuff!" Yusuke asked exaspurated.

"Dunno, it just disappears after I get it and when I want it I just reach into my pocket and it's there. Hehe, now, lets go." Lor said holding her shoulder and walking towards the hut cringing every time she took a step but hide it well.

"Miss...Miss, are you alright?" A males voice peirced threw Rain's dreams.

"5 more min. dad. It's warm. I'm confortable." She mumbled in replied.

"Yo! Rain wake up, dat an't ur dad." Yugi's voice rang cheerily.

"But it's warm yug'-chan." She mumbled again.

"I think Kurama may be unconfortable that way." Yugi said bairly containing her laughter. Rain growled.

"Ha Ha Yugi-chan Kura-" She begain opening her eye's in a glare but they soon snapped open seeing only red. She slowly looked up with her blue eye's to see green orbs.

Her heart seemed to stop as she staired at him increduouly.

"Kur...Kurama?" She stammored.

"erm yes? Are you O.k.? You where burned pretty bad." He replied looking at her with concern.

Memories rushed back to her as her as narrowed.

"That witch! If I see her again I swear I'm ganna..." Rain muttered darkly. She then noticed where she was as her grip loosened it's hold on her 'blanket'. It had actually been Kurama's sleeve and his shirt uniform that she had clung to, and the warmth was actually from Kurama. She quickly got up and mumbled an apology as she had been clingign to him and been restin on his stomic in a cornner of a cell. After a moment of blushing she took in her surroundings.

'Well classic dungion style.' She thought rolling her eye's.

Yugi smirked sitting down on a most likely hard as rock bed and Hiei stood next to her.

She thought her heart might break out of her chest.

'I...I knew they'd be here...since Koenma braught us here but...I never really thought about it.' She said a happieness welling in her chest.

"So, I take it where at mr. evil dude's castal." Rain mumbled.

"Yea and guess who the master mind is." yugi said, her eye twitching.

"As long as it's not Karasue I think I'll be O.K." Rain said, her eye also twitching.

"Sorry, but it's worse." Yugi said still looking at her with out blinking.

"I can introduce myself thank you!" Came a cracking voice. Now Rain's was really twitching.

'Oh lord in heven, please no...' Rain thought.

"Oh yes m'dear, it would be I, elder Toguro." Said Taguro stepping out of the shadow's out side the cell.

"Kurama, I'm beging you! plllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee tell me I'm hilusinating from the burns!" Rain plieded. Kurama sweat dropped.

"Do want me to lie to you?" He asked.

"unfortunetly no." Rain replied in an under tone.

"Poor master, she seems to not like you, nor the other one." Said the smooth voice of Kiomi came out of the darkness as she appeared beside him.

"I told you only one!" Taguro immedietly snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't pick, there both so cute, don't you agree?" She pouted.

"Why yes, now that you mention it. I might have some fun-" He was cut off by both Yugi and Rain.

"Like H! you will!" They shouted.

"oh ho, fiesty, good pick Kiomi." Taguro.

"Actually another was feisty, these two seemed very angrey when I tried to play with her." Kiomi pouted yet more. Taguro smiled at her.

Rain then noticed they both wore robes of mid-night blue with hoods that where pulled down.

"What about our dear fox and bas$ child in there?" Taguro said. Kiyomi licked her lips.

"I will have fun torchuring them." Before any other protest could take place Taguro and Kiomi where gone.

"This is bad." Rain mumbled.

"Yea, we finally get to meet Kurama and Hiei and then we get captured and threatened and hit on... ug why must fate be agenst me?" Yugi cried. Rain sat there for a moment and then gasped.

"YUGI! Your a genus!" She exclaimed Kurama and Hiei looked up at her surprised at her out burst. She stood and walked over to Yugi.

"I am? Cool!" Yugi exclaimed.

"But uh...why?" she then countiued in after thought.

"Because! Yugi, your still wearing your wrist band!" Rain exclaimed, wild excitement gleaming in her eye's.

"Yea! Of course. With out it bad things tend to happen. Really bad things! You know that Rain." Yugi replied nervously.

"Exactly. Lets heal a bit first, then my evil plan will be put into action mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed maniacly.

"Oh no, Rain-chan has a plan." Yugi sighed. (hehehehe that rymed ))

"Is that bad?" Kurama in quired looking at the now silent Rain who looked deep in thought.

"Normally no, but when she says it's evil plans, then yes, it useually has to do with indangering her or someone elses life, sometimes just doing something emberessing. But if it has to do with my bracelett coming off, it's the first one." Yugi said staring at her orange bracelett with chinese charactors on each bead.

'Who are these crazy onna's?' Hiei thought his eye twitching looking at Yugi, then to Rain. As he gazed at the young black and white haired teen something in his memory started poaking itself into his mind. He pushed it a side as he then returned his gaze the inside of his eye lids. (He closed his eye's)

'Hn, dosen't matter.' He thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII All, have a good easter? I did! I got my chocolate again hugs chocolate

I missed you my dear chocolate! But now that lent is over your back!

Kurama: Please R/R


	16. The stars really are beautieful

Chapter: 15- Stars are so beautieful when you really look at them

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chappie lol It's the weekend! Hip Hip!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Hurray!

Hip Hip!

Hiei: crickets churping in the back ground

Damn Cricketts! screams and captures them all. Any one who moves gets smashed.

Creekets: EEP! 0.o

Kurama: I beleive the reveiwers are growing impatent.

Looks over at the glareing reveiwers holding up shiney, pointy objects Eep! 0.o I'm going, hands crickets to Kurama.

Start da chapter! woot woot! )

"Sesshomaru?" Lor said cureously walking out to see Sesshoamru sitting under a tree with his eye's close as if a sleep. Lor knew better.

"Sesshomaru, did you ankel heal yet?" Lor asked.

'Demon's heal faster than human's, but still.' Lor thought.

Sesshomaru glared at the teen before him. Her wrist was wrapped and bandages showed from the edge of her gi.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word but merely peered at her coldly.

"If it isn't I could maybe help." lor said walking forward slowly. Sesshomaru countinued to glare at her but made no move to stop her. She kneeled down next to him and reached for his pant leg, only to have his hand shoot out and gab hers. A growl emitted from deep within his throat.

Lor frowned.

"Please at least let me see it." She said a little more strongly.

"Onna." He growled as she moved to slip up his pant leg. She noticed a small red tint to it.

'It must have not healed yet, he's too prideful to let me take care of it.

She moved toward the leg again but stopped as his grip on her only good wrist tightened. She didn't grimance but merely looked up at him. He glared coldly at her. But, though he did not show it, he was surprised to see that his glare was evenly matched by her own. He looked not just at her eye's but into them. His venimous gold eye's met her cold brown ones.

"Do what you want." He grunted releseing her hand and looking a way. Lor instantly brightened her mood and smiled and then slowly lifted his pant leg. The burn had significantly lessened but it still looked quit bad, and infected.

"She must have put poison in those bombs." She muttered takeing out her first aid kit and pooring some alcohal onto a cotten ball. She then begain applying it to his burn. Sesshomaru growled silently glareing hard at the near by tree. Soon he felt a cold breeze just on his ankel and looked down to see Lor blowing on it a little, her concentration fully on the wound. Her brow eye's where closed as she genlty tried to lessen the sting of the alcohal even if Sesshomaru wasn't in any pain.

She looked up feeling a pair of eye's on her as she blushed, reliseing what she had done. She then quickly averted her eye's and busied her self with the cloth bandages muttering an apology. She wrapped the cloth around his ankle gently but tightly, then cut it and secured it with a normal bandage.

'Odd onna.' Was all Sesshomaru thought looking a way again as she sat beside him.

"Sesshoamru?" She questioned. He grunted in replie. knowing thats as much of an answer as she would get she continued.

"What will you do when you find out where InuYasha's grave is?" She asked.

"None of your busieness." He growled.

"Just cureous." She muttered back in a defensive tone.

They fell into a confotable silence and stayed that way for a long time until Lor muttred a 'Wow.'

Sesshoamru gave her a questioning look as she gazed back at him.

"The stars...there so clear. Back home you can't see them as well." She replied smileing and gazing back up at them. He followed her gaze tot he stars above them.

"Their endless, and so beautieful." She muttered smileing.

Sesshomaru looked at them listening to her puzzled. She was so amazed by something that was so simple. But as Sesshomaru looked at them for a while he relise she was right. They where very beautieful, he hadn't gazed at them in the longest time.

Rain opened her eye's and blinked, waiting for them to ajust to the darkness. At first she was confused of where she was and why it was so cold on the stone floor but soon everything came rushing back to her and she sighed.

"Your awake too huh?" came a smooth velvet voice.

"Kurama? What time is it?" She asked groggily scanning the room for his figger only to find it a few feet a way by the only light source in the cell as the flames of the torches had long ago burned out.

"I'm takeing a ruff guess that its around mid-night as I can't see the moon any longer." He replied looking out the crack.

"How long have you been a wake?" She asked frowning and looking as his slim form.

"I havn't slept much at all I'm afraid." He said smileing at her.

"Afraid of the dark?" She laughed quietly spotting Yugi and Hiei, both still a sleep in sepret corners.

"No, obveously you arn't either." he chuckled at her.

She gave him a questioning look.

"You slept threw their small fight, your friend wanted to help by fixing up our wounds, Hiei refused. It went on for quiet a while. It didn't stay on the origanal topic for very long though." Kurama said ounce again chuckling.

"So why haven't you been able to sleep?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure, just to many thoughts I guess." He replied.

"Hey, Kurama, can you see the stars from there?" Rain suddenly questioned quietly. Kurama was a bit taken aback by her questioned but noded all the same.

"I like to look at them when I can't sleep." She said standing up and moveing over to him.

"Their really beautieful out here." She said looking at them.

"Yes, very clear, now that it's not in the city." Kurama replied.

"Did you know that some people say that stars are like our eye's." She questioned still stairing at them.

"Their both a portal to a diffrent world. Our eye's can show into our soul if we look into them hard enough, and stars are in diffrent universes that you can only imagion. And their both...beautieful." She said not looking a way from the stars. Kurama smiled and replied,

"I think you have cured me, I'm getting tired." He chuckled.

"I'm glade I could help." she replied smileing at him.

When she looked into his eye's she was cought.

'Their even more beautieful than I thought they could be.' She thought looking into him not moveing. A small shuffling noise made her eye's tear a way from his to Yugi who was shivering. Rain smiled and silently walked voer to her and covered Yugi in the cape she had been wearing. She yawned again and moved back to her own corner.

"Goodnight." she mumbled curling up in the corner.

"Good night." Came Kurama's clear replie.

Kurama looked up at the stars once again but the shofling of clothing caught his eye as he looked at Rain who was shivering. She shook his head smileing and moved closer to her wrapping his arms around hers warming her. He blushed as she mumbled his name and snuggled up to him. As his heart calmed he sighed and finding no escape from her grip without wakeing her he silently sat down in the corner with her.

Well, hello everyone! .

readers glare

o.0 oh my...gomen for not updateing so long!

Kurama: F.k.'s exams are going on.

Yes, those evil things have finally arrived, please be pateint with me everyone .

Oh and please R/R

Kurama: Where you going to ask them something else?

Oh yes! I actually wanted to tell anyone who wanted to know that my story InuYashaXYuYuHakusho story is fixed (for the most part) and it's sequil is up! sniff I'm so proud! It definetly has more comidy than the last one, and a lot less name errors lol. So please check it out and read .

F.K. signing out.


End file.
